


Зарождение (Genesis)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A bit of academy life, All of the characters are AWESOME, Alternate Universe, Betazoid!Jim, But there will be more in the next stories, Empathy, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-slash (sort of), Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, Telepathy, Winona is NOT a good character here, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок убеждает своего отца, что счастье его матери является самым важным фактором в их жизни, и его семья переселяется на Землю, где они встречают капитана Кристофера Пайка и его приемного сына Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарождение (Genesis)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:**  
>  [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (сновной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого огромного массива текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
>  [Примечания](http://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/1872.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **PG-13** (за ругань, которую я смягчила).
> 
> *****
> 
> (Для прочтения оригинального текста необходима регистрация на сайте Кеira Marcos.) 
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Genesis](http://keiramarcos.com/2010/04/tangled-destinies-genesis/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Зарождение (Genesis)

                                             

 

Ничего из этого он не хотел, и тихий плач матери, когда его отец отказался отступиться от своего решения, опустошил Спока и одновременно наполнил такой дикой яростью, что его шестнадцатилетнее тело едва было способно ее сдерживать. Его родители годами неистово обсуждали тему его обручения, и теперь… теперь настало время.

 _Т’Принг_. Он знал ее, поскольку они учились в одной школе, знал как ничтожное злобное создание с безмятежным личиком и жестоким разумом. Внезапно он понял, что не может допустить помолвки с ней. Он был не в состоянии представить ее постоянное присутствие в своем сознании. Одна мысль об этом была ужасающей. Старейшина потянулась к ним, и Спок мгновенно отдернулся, отстранившись прежде, чем Т’Пау смогла опустить руку на его пси-точки.

\- Нет.

Т’Принг покосилась на него, ее глаза были пусты и холодны.

\- Твоя человеческая мать проиграла эту битву. Собираешься ли ты взять на себя ту ответственность, которую она сбросила со своих плеч?

Она сказала «человеческая» так, будто это было грубым непристойным словом, и в тот момент Спок твердо заявил себе, что он скорее погибнет в пламени своего первого Пон-Фарра, чем дотронется до Т’Принг.

\- Лучше я _сгорю_ и умру, чем позволю созданию столь нечистому и испорченному как ты коснуться моего разума.

Его оскорбление было настолько неожиданным, что Т’Принг моргнула, совершено удивленная. Ее взгляд метнулся к родителям, которые стояли слева от нее, молчаливо требуя предоставления способа ответа на этот выпад и не находя ничего кроме едва скрываемого поражения. Ее пальцы сжались в кулаки.

\- Ты… _Ты_ отвергнешь _меня_? Тебе повезло, что я согласилась пойти вам навстречу в этой ситуации, повезло, что я увидела логику в объединении двух наших кланов.

\- Этот союз нужен твоему Дому, но не моему, – Спок сделал еще один шаг назад, отдаляясь от Старейшины, и обратился к своему отцу: – Я более не желаю здесь находиться.

Ноздри Сарека на секунду раздулись, но он наклонил голову в сторону выхода.

\- Приношу наши извинения, Т’Пау, за трату вашего времени. Сейчас мой сын определенно не готов к церемонии.

*** * * ***

Молчание в шаттле не было давящим, на самом деле Спок даже приветствовал его в течение всех тех тридцати минут, которые ушли у них на то, чтобы добраться до их дома. Он не проронил ни слова, пока челнок не замер, и лишь потом тихо произнес:

\- Я прошу разрешения свободно высказывать свое мнение в данных обстоятельствах.

Сарек фыркнул, этот звук был настолько близок к открытому смешку, насколько Споку доводилось услышать от своего отца.

\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что сегодня у тебя не возникло абсолютно никаких проблем с тем, чтобы «свободно высказывать свое мнение».

\- Т’Принг не имеет значения. Она мелкая озлобленная личность, которая обладает всеми внешними проявлениями приличия, но за этим фасадом нет ни капли достоинства или же благоразумия. Легкомысленная небрежная интимность, которую она разделяет с одним из знакомых нам обоим одноклассников, заставляет меня сомневаться в ее способности ценить неприкосновенность ее разума и тела. Подобной участи я не пожелал бы и своему злейшему врагу, – Спок взглянул в окно. – Ты любишь мою мать?

\- Моя женитьба на ней была логичной как для посла Вулкана на Земле.

\- Ты любишь мою мать? – повторил Спок. – Мне следует верить, что я плод любви или же образец тщеславия, которое вы все отказываетесь признавать?

Сарек прочистил горло.

\- Решение вместе завести ребенка было трудным. Процесс стал источником боли для твоей матери, и по этой причине мы никогда не пытались повторить подобного после твоего рождения. Наши попытки претерпели неудачу дважды, прежде чем была достигнута успешная и устойчивая беременность, – он сделал паузу. – Нами двигала любовь, Спок. Твоя мать… она… все для меня. Я нашел ее красивой и чарующей с момента нашей первой встречи. Ее смех и радость к жизни дороги мне.

Молчание повисло между ними, и они оба, повернувшись, заметили Аманду, стоявшую на крыльце в дверном проеме. При виде ее Спок почти улыбнулся. Он _хотел_ улыбаться для нее, смеяться так же легко, как смеялся, будучи совсем еще маленьким, но как больше не мог сейчас.

\- Тогда почему же ты заставляешь ее существовать в мире, где большую части времени ее игнорируют, а в остальное едва выносят ее присутствие? Она была бы куда счастливее на Земле.

\- Мы находимся здесь ради тебя, – признался Сарек. – Мы думали, что Вулкан будет для тебя лучшим местом.

\- Вы ошибались, – ровно отозвался Спок, безмолвная горечь звенела в его голосе. – По крайней мере на Земле они стремятся научить своих детей _толерантности_.

\- Ты не будешь доволен жизнью на той планете. Она совершенно не похожа на Вулкан, – начал Сарек.

\- Я не доволен жизнью _здесь_ , – Спок пресек попытки отца продолжить. – Счастье моей матери для меня имеет более высокий приоритет, нежели мое собственное. Я никогда не желаю больше слышать, как она плачет, как было этим утром, когда мы уходили. Я никогда не желаю больше становиться вновь свидетелем ее отчаяния. Она отдала нам всю себя, и пришло время отплатить ей так, как она того заслужила. Я убежден, что нам пора почтить тот дар, который она принесла, и вознаградить женщину, которую мы оба любим, покоем, удобством и счастьем.

Сарек перевел взгляд на свою жену и понял, что она пересекла порог и замерла на тенистой веранде, на постройке которой настояла, когда они приобрели дом много лет назад. Растерянность и тревога играли в сжатых линиях ее губ и в ее глазах, прекрасных глазах, которые блестели от тех слез, которые еще предстояло пролить.

\- Я вижу логику в твоих словах, Спок.

*** * * ***

**Два месяца спустя**

\- Все будет в порядке, мама.

Аманда скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась.

\- Я знаю, что новая стрижка…

\- Нет, ты была права, – Спок замолчал на секунду. – Для меня важно адаптироваться и вписаться в коллектив, и хотя на это уйдет некоторое время… я привыкну. Это качество я унаследовал от обоих моих родителей, – он дотронулся до своих коротких волос, на которые неохотно нанес небольшое количество специального геля. – Я приложу все усилия, чтобы влиться настолько, насколько это будет возможно, – он посмотрел на нее. – Тебе нет нужды беспокоиться о том, что я могу вступить в драку с людьми: мне известно, что я могу навредить им гораздо сильнее, чем кому-либо из моих сверстников на Вулкане.

Аманда хмыкнула.

\- По-моему, ты отменно постарался над лицом Ставара. Он больше уже никогда не выглядел как раньше.

Кожа на щеках и кончиках ушей Спока чуть позеленела, когда слова Аманды вызвали у него легкий румянец.

\- Его слова были нелогичны. Я преподал ему урок, – он дернул бровью, – и он научился на своих ошибках.

Она мягко засмеялась и подхватила со спинки стула куртку, которую купила для него. На Споке было два слоя рубашек и легкий пиджак, которые должны были помочь ему справляться с прохладой, окружавшей его на Земле. В ее родном мире было совсем немного мест, где ему было бы полностью комфортно.

\- Твой отец все еще не предоставил мне удовлетворительного объяснения нашему внезапному переезду с Вулкана.

Спок уставился на протянутую ему куртку, хмурясь при виде гладкой кожи. У него не было совершенно никакого желания носить плоть животного, но эта мысль невольно заставила его вспомнить о ничуть не менее кожаных туристических ботинках, которые уже были зашнурованы, и он вздохнул.

\- Кожа…

\- Она лучше всего подходит для регулирования твоей температуры, – заверила его Аманда. – Она легко дышит и к тому же довольно модная. Животное было использовано для еды, Спок, было бы нелогичным тратить его шкуру.

Спок покосился на нее, с бесстрастным выражением лица взял куртку и, натянув ее на себя, изучил свое отражение в зеркале. Его внешний вид был ничуть не похож на тот, который был у него, когда он посещал уроки на Вулкане, но старшая школа для людей – даже высококлассное заведение частного характера, которое представители земной расы называли «спецшколой», – ничем не напоминала ту, с которой он был знаком много лет. По-видимому, его даже не будет учить компьютер.

Спок поднял сумку, в которой лежали его личный ПАДД и тот, который использовался для образовательных целей, и, повесив ее на плечо, проговорил:

\- Когда я не сумел заставить себя пойти на обручение с Т’Принг, я осознал, что мое пребывание на Вулкане причиняло мне столько же неудобства, сколько и тебе. За дверьми нашего дома легко было быть спокойным и довольным, но… все было совсем не так, когда мы покидали пределы убежища, которое ты создала для нас, – он кинул на нее быстрый взгляд, застегивая молнию на куртке. – Поскольку ты находилась на Вулкане лишь потому, что была убеждена, что так будет лучше для меня, я счел надлежащим объяснить это отцу.

Аманда осторожно дотронулась кончиками пальцев до его лица, и он замер, ощутив всю ту глубокую нежную привязанность и гордость, исходившую от нее.

\- Я так тебя люблю. Я знаю, что мне не нужно говорить этого вслух, но слова важны для меня.

\- Я… – Спок сделал глубокий вдох. – Я тоже люблю тебя, мама. Твое счастье крайне важно для меня, – он слегка подался навстречу ее прикосновению, после чего отступил. – Отец решил сопровождать меня в школу этим утром.

Аманда улыбнулась.

\- Да, это будет новым опытом и даже приключением для вас обоих. Я нашла школу во время своего визита… удовлетворительной.

*** * * ***

В академии царил _хаос_. Спок сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг ремня своей сумки, следуя за отцом в кабинет директора. Его поступление в эксклюзивную школу для людей было без труда организовано через посольство Вулкана, и его мать посетила ее, прежде чем согласилась на включение Спока в состав ее «подопечных». Он крайне сожалел об этом, поскольку предпочел бы тому безумию, в центре которого он сейчас находился, частных преподавателей, которых изначально предлагал его отец.

У директора было широкое открытое лицо и яркие зеленые глаза. Спок испытал облегчение, когда мужчина не протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия: по крайней мере, он озаботился тем, чтобы выяснить немного о том, как обращаться с первым вулканцем в стенах его заведения.

\- Посол Сарек, Спок, я доктор Уильям Хилл, – он знаком предложил им обоим сесть. – Как, я уверен, вам уже объяснила доктор Грейсон, у нас небольшое количество учеников - всего лишь сто девяносто пять. Максимальная цифра - две сотни, и по этой причине было довольно легко вписать Спока в список тех, кто сейчас посещает школу, – Хилл бегло посмотрел на Спока, после чего полностью перевел свое внимание на Сарека. – Чуть больше половины детей проживают в кампусе, и мы получили информацию о том, что будут случаи, когда Спок тоже будет находиться здесь.

\- Да, как вам известно, мой пост посла обязывает меня к частым путешествиям. Я предпочитаю, чтобы моя жена составляла мне компанию в подобные моменты, и хотя Спок более чем способен заботиться о себе самостоятельно в нашем доме, мы бы предпочли, чтобы он оставался тут во время наших отъездов. Мир Земли все еще очень нов для него.

\- На самом деле мы можем предложить вам как раз то, что нужно в вашей ситуации. У нас есть еще один ученик, чей отец нередко покидает планету по причине его должности в Звездном флоте. Когда капитан Пайк находится на миссиях, его сын остается в кампусе школы. В связи с его уникальностью нашим лучшим вариантом было дать ему комнату, в которой будет проживать только он, поэтому здесь есть апартаменты специально для мистера Кирка.

Сарек поднял бровь.

\- Сына Джорджа Кирка?

\- Да, именно для него. Капитан Пайк усыновил его несколько лет назад; это было весьма громкое и шумное событие, но все же практически все детали опущены. Мистер Кирк - прекрасный молодой человек, но он обладает эмпатическими способностями, переданными ему его отцом, и поэтому мы поселили его отдельно от остальных учеников. Полагаю, у Спока не будет проблем с ограждением своего разума, и, следовательно, он явится идеальным соседом для мистера Кирка, – Хилл дружелюбно им улыбнулся. – К счастью, мистер Кирк приехал сегодня довольно рано, и мы сможем вас представить, когда он придет через несколько минут. Он согласился помочь Споку освоиться в его классах, поскольку у них одинаковое расписание.

Сарек отрывисто кивнул, и Спок расслабился. Люди, подумал он, были очень интересны. Похоже, доктор Хилл делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы Спок _чувствовал_ себя здесь как дома, и это было ему в новинку. Прежде чем кто-либо успел сказать еще что-то, в дверь резко постучали, и Хилл поднялся со своего места за столом, чтобы открыть. Юный человеческий мальчик, который шагнул в кабинет, был… очень красив с эстетической точки зрения. На скулах Спока, испытавшего в ту секунду неверие и недоумение, кожа заметно потемнела от прилившей к ней крови, а в животе скрутился клубок предвкушения; он даже не мог вспомнить, когда вообще сначала обращал внимание на чью-то физическую привлекательность.

Мальчик носил джинсы и футболку, растянутую поверх широких плеч. На ногах у него были земные кроссовки, которые Спок согласился купить, но пока отказывался надеть. Его округлое лицо было лишено стройных тонких черт, привычных для вулканцев, а синие глаза были самыми яркими из всех, какие он когда-либо видел. Спок молчал, пока Хилл официально представлял их друг другу, и испытал облегчение, когда Кирк не предпринял попытки протянуть руку кому-либо из них для приветствия.

Слишком ясный взгляд Кирка устремился к нему, и он улыбнулся, блеснув еще более яркими белыми зубами.

\- Наверное, для тебя все тут вроде как культурный шок?

\- У меня был приемлемый промежуток времени для того, чтобы приспособиться к моему теперешнему окружению, – ответил Спок, прищуриваясь. – По какой причине тебе необходимо проживать отдельно от остальных учеников кампуса? Ты не можешь поставить надлежащие ментальные щиты?

Кирк ни капли не обиделся на эти слова.

\- Да нет, почему же, более чем могу, но сила их действия ограничивается, когда я сплю; к тому же у меня проблемы с тем, чтобы получить достаточное количество отдыха и с достижением фазы быстрого сна. Для пси-нулевых существ люди эмпатически крайне шумны. А когда они спят, все еще хуже.

Спок понимал, о чем велась речь. Ему часто приходилось отталкивать от себя сны своей матери по ночам из-за небольшой телепатической связи, которую они разделяли с его рождения. Он не мог представить, каково было справляться с ситуацией, когда таких людей был не один человек, а двести с лишним.

\- Дистанция и личное пространство приносят пользу?

\- Да, но только потому что у меня есть маленький генератор псионного поля, который мне прислала моя бабушка. Оно распространяется на всю мою комнату. Бабушка заявляет, что я обрету больший контроль над своим разумом во сне, когда стану старше или когда заключу узы, – при этом Джим покраснел и отвел глаза. – Последнего для меня не было сделано в младенческом возрасте, потому что я только на одну четверть бетазоид. Мы можем поболтать обо всем этом потом, если захочешь, – он посмотрел на доктора Хилла. – У нас есть полчаса до начала урока по ксенолингвистике. Я как раз могу показать Споку и послу классные комнаты и остальные кабинеты.

*** * * ***

Спок никогда прежде не встречал бетазоида. Он слышал о них разные истории, но, откровенно признаться, не верил безоговорочно во все те вещи, которые до него доходили. Разумеется, они _не_ проводили свадебные церемонии, будучи обнаженными. Не было смысла в том, чтобы _все_ следовали данному требованию… (Так ведь?) Полное отсутствие одежды на публике ни для кого не имело смысла в принципе, но суть была не в этом. Джеймс Кирк быстро показал им здание и ни разу не прикоснулся ни к одному из них.

\- У бетазоидов черные глаза, – Спок чуть позеленел, когда его отец многозначительно прочистил горло. В его намерения не входило выказать грубость, но Кирк, видимо, приветствовал эту беседу.

\- Да, мой отец был наполовину бетазоидом, но физических черт от своей матери он почти не унаследовал. Он был сильным эмпатом с небольшими навыками телепатии. Мой брат Сэм… он пси-нулевой, _но_ у него черные глаза. Генетика - штука запутанная, – Кирк лукаво покосился на него, – но тебе об этом известно.

Спок кивнул. Его статус как первого полувулканца-получеловека секретом не являлся.

\- Действительно.

*** * * ***

\- Я познакомился с вашим сыном.

Капитан Пайк с удивлением уставился на него, но быстро взял себя в руки и кивнул.

\- И как так получилось, что ты столкнулся с Джимом?

\- Я записал моего сына Спока в академию «Горизонт», и Джим был нашим… – Сарек наклонил голову, – дружелюбным соседом **[1]**?

Пайк хмыкнул.

\- Понятно. Ну, уверен, тур по школе был для вас весьма захватывающим. Джим - чудесный ребенок, но характер у него несколько несдержанный, и сам он многословен; в этом он пошел в своего биологического отца. Ты был знаком с Джорджем?

\- Нет, я не удостоился этой чести, – Сарек сомкнул ладони за спиной, шагая рядом с человеком. Они направлялись на довольно большой брифинг следующей миссии. – Спок будет делить комнату с Джеймсом в то время, когда я и Аманда будем покидать Землю. Доктор Хилл уверен, что подобный расклад станет хорошим выходом из положения.

Пайк поднял бровь.

\- Бетазоид и вулканец, соседствующие друг с другом?

\- Спок обладает адекватными ментальными щитами, и он умелый телепат, одаренный куда больше, чем некоторые чистокровные вулканцы. Он не причинит вреда вашему сыну.

\- Вообще я беспокоюсь не за него, а за Спока, – уточнил Пайк. – Джим не особо-то может поспособствовать спокойной ночной медитации.

\- Он был довольно… решителен, – отметил Сарек.

\- И очаровал дипломата, – усмехнувшись, проговорил Пайк.

\- Могу ли я узнать, каким образом вы стали приемным отцом сына Джорджа Кирка?

Улыбка Пайка мгновенно исчезла.

\- Это длинная и непростая история. Скажем так, я взял его к себе, потому что в то время он больше никому не был нужен. И я ни разу не сожалел об этом поступке.

\- Он кажется смышленым и хорошо воспитанным, – произнес Сарек спустя несколько секунд молчания. – Это именно то, чего каждый родитель может пожелать для своего ребенка.

*** * * ***

Спок не был уверен в том, что Джеймс Кирк был психически адекватным. Опыт его общения с людьми был, конечно, невелик, но этот подросток, этот шумный подросток, который настаивал, чтобы Спок называл его Джимом, не был похож ни на кого из тех, кого Спок когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Он одновременно и интриговал, и вызывал серьезные опасения. Их первые четыре класса пролетели незаметно, и Спок был рад узнать, что его уроки были расставлены и организованы в соответствии с его интеллектуальными потребностями. По-видимому, отношение к каждому в школе было немного разным, когда дело касалось их способностей учить и обрабатывать информацию. Его преподаватели показали свою готовность и заинтересованность в общении с ним и продемонстрировали свою компетентность в различных областях науки.

В глубине души он опасался, что результаты его предыдущего образования пострадают на Земле, но к его облегчению этот страх оказался беспочвенным. Все его требования были встречены и выполнены; его учитель по физике даже указал ему на несколько семинаров, которые он мог бы посетить, и пообещал разобраться с включением его в эти группы. Джим немедленно предложил свою помощь в знакомстве с городом и заявил, что присоединится к нему на этих лекциях, хотя, кажется, особого интереса к физике у него не было.

Он боялся обеденного перерыва, немедленно готовый к тому, что Джим отставит его, предпочтя ему ранние и уже установленные взаимоотношения с другими учениками, но Кирк не ушел, выжидая вместе с ним своей очереди воспользоваться репликаторами. Они вместе просмотрели выбор еды, и Спок выяснил, что Кирк уже сделал для него подменю, полное вегетарианских опций. Щеки Джима слегка покраснели, когда он объяснил, что доктор Хилл сообщил ему о Споке неделей ранее, так что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать над тем, как облегчить его пребывание в школе.

Спок согласился, что это было логичным и продуманным поступком. Он заплатил за свой обед и за обед Джима в качестве благодарности – чего-то, что его отец всегда называл необязательным, но что его мать одобряла как проявление хороших манер. Джим отвел их к небольшому столику на двоих и устроился на своем стуле без малейших колебаний.

\- У тебя нет… – Спок осекся. И как именно он мог осведомиться у кого-то, были ли у этого человека _друзья_? – Ты обычно не сидишь с… – он обвел столовую взглядом, – с определенной группой людей?

Джим улыбнулся ему, но эта улыбка была несколько натянутой.

\- С кем например, Спок? С надоедливыми ребятами, чьи родители служат во Флоте, которые все без исключения хотят потрепаться о том, каким чертовски великим героем был мой биологический отец? Или с большими умниками, которые закатывают истерику, когда мои результаты бьют их и перекашивают всю их устаканенную шкалу? Полное уничтожение которой, я уверен, с твоей помощью мы устроим за время пребывания в этом чудном месте, – он подался назад, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Есть клуб шахматистов, но они считают, что я жульничаю, и играть со мной не станут. Еще есть _нормальные_ дети, которых закидывают сюда на автобусе из разных районов города в связи с их потенциалом и политическими причинами. Для них я стремный _инопланетянин_ , с которым им нужно быть белыми и пушистыми, иначе их турнут из школы за ксенофобию. И наконец тут имеются иномирцы, но я на три четверти человек, да и внешность у меня соответствующая, так что до меня им дела нет. Здесь все вертятся в компании себе подобных, а у меня никого такого нет.

\- У тебя есть я, – предложил Спок и слегка позеленел, когда Джим усмехнулся. Он тут же сосредоточился на своей еде, а затем наклонил голову. – Должно быть затруднительно заводить дружбу, когда мотивации других для тебя не являются тайной.

\- Ну, тебе это известно не хуже, чем мне, – повел плечами Джим. – Сложно представить, что те вулканские ребята были тактичны, выражая свое мнение о твоем статусе гибрида.

\- Утвердительно; такт это не то достижение, к которому стремятся вулканцы, – Спок слабо кивнул, не поднимая головы. – Я владею шахматами. Трехмерными. Я считаю себя достойным противником, если ты заинтересован.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- У меня есть доска в нашей комнате. Можем поиграть после уроков, заодно и забьем твой код доступа в электронный замок, а потом я покажу тебе правильный транспорт, чтобы ты мог добраться до дома.

*** * * ***

Обеды на Вулкане были строгими и зачастую безмолвными. За те недели, что они прожили на Земле и обустроились в новом доме, который выбрала его мать, все изменилось. Теперь нередко где-то в глубине комнат играла музыка, а его отца покинуло немалое количество напряжения, и ни от Спока, ни от Аманды это не укрылось. Он действительно не знал, что и подумать о таком его поведении кроме того, что, возможно, на Вулкане он заставлял себя быть настолько вулканцем, насколько это было возможным, чтобы возместить тот факт, что он женился на человеческой женщине и создал вместе с ней то, что очень многие на Вулкане расценивали как юродство.

\- Ну, как прошел первый день в школе?

\- Занимательно, – ответил Спок и поджал губы. – Все было иначе, может, менее организованно: мы передвигались по кампусу, чтобы попасть в другие здания на следующий урок. Я не знал, чего ожидать от учителей, поскольку надзиратели на Вулкане никогда не были заинтересованы в общении с учениками. Тем не менее, в сравнении с предыдущим опытом я счел сегодняшний скоординированным и органичным.

Его мать улыбнулась, а выражение лица его отца на долю секунды изменилось – знак, к которому Спок привык за годы, не означавший ни неудовольствие, ни счастье, но любопытство. Как и всегда его мать прекрасно уловила настроение своего супруга и продолжила:

\- А что бы ты предпочел?

\- Я вынужден воздержаться от суждений до тех пор, пока не проведу корректной величины временной промежуток, наблюдая за различиями. Я нашел то самостоятельное образование, которого сумел достичь в каждом из моих классов, оправдывающим себя и логичным. Я запросил несколько семинаров вне академии по математике, физике и инженерной механике, и по этой причине мне необходимы будут кредиты, чтобы покрыть стоимость посещения, – он сделал паузу. – Поскольку мистер Кирк предложил мне помощь и решил присоединиться ко мне, следует ли мне оплатить так же и его долю?

Аманда взглянула на него и покачала головой.

\- Нет. Если бы он не мог себе их позволить из-за финансовых затруднений, он бы не поднял эту тему. Есть тонкая грань между благодарностью и тем, в чем некоторые видят благотворительность. Боюсь, гордость - это человеческий недостаток.

Спок кивнул и вернулся к обеду. Его отец, который еще не сказал ни слова с той минуты, как сел за стол, аккуратно опустил свои приборы и посмотрел на него.

\- Сегодня ты провел достаточно много времени с Джеймсом Кирком. Полагаешь ли ты, что у тебя возникнут трудности в соседстве с ним, когда твоя мать и я будем покидать планету?

Спок обдумал этот вопрос и, отпив из своего стакана, ответил:

\- Я не полностью уверен, что он психически адекватен, но он вызывает интерес.

Оба его родителя молча уставились на него на несколько секунд, а потом Аманда мягко усмехнулась.

\- О, Спок…

\- Что? – он повернулся к ней, поднимая бровь.

\- Ты почти слово в слово повторил то, что твой отец сказал мне в день, когда мы встретились, – призналась Аманда, слегка залившись румянцем, и с улыбкой опустила подбородок на тыльную сторону ладони. – Я еще его не видела. Он… эстетически красив?

Спок бросил взгляд на отца и с облегчением заметил, что тот казался расслабленным, пожалуй, даже развеселенным ходом беседы.

\- Я припоминаю, как ты говорила мне, когда я был еще ребенком, что мне не следует считать физическую привлекательность первостепенной чертой, когда речь идет о выборе _друга_.

*** * * ***

Кристофер Пайк поставил тарелку с бифштексом и горой картошки перед Джимом, когда они устроились за столом.

\- Посол Сарек участвует в моей миссии на следующей неделе, так что мы с ним сегодня встретились. Он упомянул знакомство с тобой.

Джим оторвался от своей еды и поднял бровь, халтурно подражая аналогичному действию, которое можно было часто наблюдать у вулканцев.

\- Его сын красавчик. Весь такой бледный, стройный, с этими миленькими острыми ушками и стрижкой «ежик». Его мама, наверное, уговорила его на это, потому что я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы хоть один вулканец выглядел так стильно.

Пайк тихо застонал и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Джим.

\- Да расслабься, – подмигнул ему Джим. – Я в курсе, что вулканцы очень серьезно относятся к интимным отношениям и узам между парами; я бы никогда не стал играть чьими-то чувствами. Но это не меняет того факта, что парень горячий и жутко умный. А еще он играет в шахматы, и мы вроде как с ним в одной лодке и академически, и социально. Остальные будут с большой осторожностью пытаться подружиться с контактным телепатом, но учителя обращались с ним довольно неплохо, и еще я на прошлой неделе позаботился, чтобы в меню в столовой для него были вегетарианские опции, из которых он мог бы выбирать.

\- С твоей стороны это очень мило, особенно учитывая то, что до сегодняшнего дня ты его не встречал, – заметил Пайк.

\- Он оплатил мой обед в качестве благодарности, – признался Джим, но потом нахмурился. – Мне известно, каково это, когда приходишь в совершенно новое для тебя место, а рядом почти или вообще никого нет, кто мог бы помочь со всякими мелочами, из-за проблем с которыми твоя жизнь может стать хуже некуда.

\- Да… – кивнул Пайк, после чего, помявшись, добавил: – У тебя на следующей неделе день рождения. Прости, что меня не будет.

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Ты ж знаешь, что я не люблю его праздновать. Ну, в смысле, кто б захотел отмечать день, когда твой отец был убит ромуланцем?

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы твое мнение тут было другим, но ты вправе рассматривать жертву твоего папы так, как сам пожелаешь, – протянул Крис и отрезал кусочек мяса. – В Звездном флоте будет проведена поминальная служба, но ты и так это знаешь. Твоя мать будет там.

\- Отец. Он был моим отцом, а мой папа - ты.

Пайк улыбнулся, глубоко обрадованный.

\- Большинство не видят разницы между этими словами.

\- Большинству никогда не приходилось об этом задумываться, – отозвался Джим. – Жаль, что у меня сейчас школа, а то б я начал умолять тебя взять меня с собой.

Пайк засмеялся. Он крайне редко брал Джима на миссии, но когда он это делал, команда наслаждалась этим по полной программе.

\- Когда мы вернемся, можно будет съездить в Айову и посмотреть, как продвигается строительство «Энтерпрайз». Для меня не секрет, что тебе это ой как интересно.

\- А можно взять с собой Спока?

Крис удивленно наклонил к плечу голову и отпил пива из своей бутылки.

\- Если его родители не будут против. Его отец знаком со мной по работе и по репутации, так что разрешения добиться будет несложно, если Спок сам согласится, – он замолчал, а потом продолжил: – Твоя мать попросила о встрече с тобой. Хочет, чтобы ты пришел на поминальную службу. Я ответил ей, что меня на Земле не будет.

\- Я не хочу ее видеть, – резко бросил Джим, сжимая зубы. – Я делаю ее несчастной. Ей одного взгляда на меня хватает, и я не должен чувствовать подобное от женщины, которая меня родила. Не моя вина, что у меня лицо гребаного призрака.

\- Не ругайся, – пробормотал Пайк и нежно растрепал волосы Джима. – Я понимаю, сынок, и мой договор о твоей опеке на этот счет предельно ясен. Я вообще не обязан разрешать ей быть рядом с тобой, так что я сказал ей нет. Если она позвонит или попытается прийти, пока я буду отсутствовать, дай мне знать, и я сообщу нашему адвокату.

\- Я не виню ее за то, что Фрэнк сделал со мной, больше нет. Долгое время я ненавидел ее за это, но я знаю, что она и понятия не имела о том, каким он был, когда она улетала, – Джим закусил губу и повел плечами. – Мне просто повезло в тот день, повезло, что я записал тебя как контактное лицо на случай чего-то экстренного и что ты тогда был на Земле. Если бы больница тебе не позвонила, все было бы так, как и во все остальные разы, когда он выбивал из меня все д… все.

Джим удержался от ругательства, но даже если бы и нет, Пайк не стал бы поправлять его.

\- Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом; мне этим утром пришлось беседовать с твоей матерью, и я бы не хотел, чтобы это все вертелось у меня в голове всю ночь.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Тогда могу я поговорить о том, какой Спок на самом деле горячий? Ну, то есть, он _такой_ горячий, что я надеюсь, что мне приснится о нем что-нибудь непристойное.

Пайк поперхнулся своим пивом.

*** * * ***

Лейтенант-коммандер Вайнона Кирк была красива, всегда была, но Кристофер Пайк не мог видеть в ней нечто большее, чем эгоистичную стерву, уже пять лет. Пять лет с тех пор, как он стоял над неподвижным телом одиннадцатилетнего Джима Кирка, пока ему объясняли, что его крестный сын, возможно, получил повреждения головного мозга из-за «автомобильной аварии».

Синяки на его теле _не_ выглядели так, будто появились из-за этой самой «аварии», и Крис не колебался, звоня в полицию. Не колебался, заполняя бумаги на попечительство «в случае непредвиденных ситуаций» над ребенком. Не колебался ни одной чертовой секунды, обращаясь в суд с иском против Вайноны Кирк и ее опеки над мальчиком, когда она категорически заявила, что отрицает побои, и попыталась вернуть Джима домой, где его едва не убили.

Пайку было несложно найти адвоката, который бы согласился на безвозмездной основе защищать сына Джорджа Кирка, но если б у него не вышло, он бы израсходовал все свои пенсионные сбережения, чтобы отыскать лучшего юриста. Он бы оформил опеку и над Сэмом Кирком, но тот сбежал годом ранее, и с тех пор о нем ничего не было слышно. Во всех существующих базах данных Федерации Пайк был записан как контактное лицо Сэма на тот случай, если он объявится. Крис не думал, что это случится, уж точно не под тем именем, которое было дано ему при рождении.

\- Джим не хочет вас видеть.

Вайнона дернулась и сердито уставилась на него.

\- Он мой сын, капитан. Я встречалась с ним _два_ раза за _пять_ лет. Не думайте, что суд поддержит вас, если я подам иск.

\- Джиму будет шестнадцать через неделю, коммандер. Если вы попытаетесь затащить меня в суд, он, вероятно, сам оформит опеку над собой и просто исчезнет. Вам следует знать, что я связывался с матерью Джорджа.

\- Она упоминала это, – призналась Вайнона, – и еще сказала, что у Джима проявилась эмпатия.

\- Эмпатия? – горько усмехнулся Крис. – Он полностью развившийся телепат, Вайнона, со всеми фанфарами и фейерверками, которые к этому прилагаются. Целитель, к которому я возил его на Бетазед, с трудом мог поверить, что Джим не был чистокровным бетазоидом. Они взяли его ДНК на анализ - вот насколько сомневались в моих словах, – он слегка повернулся в кресле и посмотрел в окно. – Он скрывал это от меня некоторое время, потому что они выяснили, что он демонстрировал признаки вступления в пубертатный период, но он _взорвался_ в тот последний раз, когда согласился встретиться с вами. Вся ваша неприязнь, и горе, и злость к нему, это все вылилось на него. Он не заслуживает этого. Джим провел последние два года, буквально собирая себя заново, учась жить со своими дарами и получая уроки от преподавателя в посольстве Бетазеда здесь на Земле. В этом отношении я делаю для него все, что могу, и он, наверное, проведет лето на Бетазеде, получая более углубленные тренировки, если я сумею его на это уговорить.

\- Как это вообще возможно?

\- Они думают, что тут сыграло роль обстоятельство его рождения - все, чему он подвергся во время уничтожения «Кельвина», потеря его отца, который был наполовину бетазоидом. Они выдвинули предположение, что Джордж мысленно дотянулся до сына и передал ему все свою _любовь_ и псионную энергию в момент своей смерти. Бетазоиды романтичный народ, но ничто иное больше смысла не имеет. Если его коснулось такая сильная эмпатическая эмоция в момент, когда он появился на свет… его мозг был вынужден адаптироваться, чтобы перенести это и дать Джиму возможность жить.

\- Он не… – на щеках Вайноны вспыхнул румянец. – Я была его _женой_ , почему он не сделал этого со мной?

\- Его последние слова были обращены к вам, но, как я понимаю, вы отказались объединиться с ним ментальными узами, – ровно отозвался Пайк. – Мать Джорджа все еще весьма зла на вас за это и еще больше за то, что была лишена доступа к своим внукам после его смерти. Если бы это было иначе, она бы узнала, что Джим был одарен, и сумела бы защитить его от худшей из его способностей, когда они впервые проявились. Она так же узнала бы, что ваш бывший муж был чудовищем.

\- И в этом тоже моя вина? – возмутилась Вайнона.

\- Да, – все так же ровно ответил Крис. – Джим не желает вас видеть, и я его заставлять не буду. Разговор окончен.

*** * * ***

У них был заменяющий учитель на уроке теоретической математики, и с первой же минуты Джим вибрировал от злости так сильно, что дети вокруг него перенимали эту эмоцию. Спок не знал, почему женщина вызвала у Джима столь бурную негативную реакцию, но это отвлекало и раздражало. Попытка сосредоточиться на своем ПАДДе отняла у Спока много времени и сил, так много, что он даже начал задумываться, не подтолкнуть ли Кирка слегка локтем.

\- Мистер Спок!

Прежде чем он успел поднять голову, мисс Брандт вцепилась в его запястье. Он зашипел от ужаса и шока, но ощущения были настолько всепоглощающими, что он даже не мог дышать.

\- Отвалите сейчас же! – закричал Джим и с силой ударил ее по руке. – Он - контактный телепат! Из-за вас ему больно!

Она отпустила его так же быстро, как и схватила, но вред уже был нанесен. Он не был готов к чужим прикосновениям, и его разум содрогался от потрясения и отвращения. Ее презрение, ее ненависть к инопланетянам выплеснулись на него. Джим, по-видимому, сразу же уловил это, как только она вошла в комнату. В будущем, решил Спок, проигрывая в борьбе за то, чтобы удержаться за ниточку разума, он станет доверяться первому впечатлению Кирка и будет внимательнее.

\- Спок? – Джим подхватил своего друга, и они оба свалились со стульев под тяжестью веса вулканца. Он суматошно вытащил из кармана свой коммуникатор и долбанул по кнопке экстренного вызова, даже не задумавшись об этом. Это была прямая линия для связи с его папой.

\- Джим? Джим, что случилось?

\- Пап, черт, поторопись. Спок, он… мы в школе, и эта женщина, она схватила его за руку… он _потерял сознание_.

*** * * ***

Сарек не вбежал в здание школы, но двигался он так же быстро, как позволял себе капитан Пайк. Аманда была на другом конце города, но через их узы он чувствовал ее беспокойство. Он знал, что она была уже в пути. Учеников в классе не было: доктор Хилл сообщил им об этом и о том, что Джим не позволил никому, даже медперсоналу, дотронуться до Спока после инцидента.

Джеймс Кирк сидел на полу возле стены в дальнем конце комнаты, одной рукой обнимая Спока, а во второй все еще сжимая по-прежнему не выключенный коммуникатор. Сарек, который гордился тем, что не поддавался панике, когда дело касалось его ребенка, поспешно шагнул вперед, отталкивая собравшихся медицинских работников и директора школы с той силой, которую он редко позволял себе демонстрировать.

\- Джеймс.

Глаза Кирка блестели от гнева, они были темны и взбешены как океан во время шторма.

\- Она схватила его за _запястье_. Вообще без причины. Она появилась в этой комнате, и все эти отрицательные эмоции хлестали от нее во все стороны. Она был зла, потому что доктор Хилл отправил ее в класс с продвинутой программой, класс, где были все дети- _инопланетяне_. Она дотронулась до него прежде, чем я успел ее остановить… Простите.

Сарек замер при словах извинения и потянулся к своему сыну. Он скользнул пальцами по коротким взъерошенным волосам Спока и в очередной раз мысленно задумался, что творилось в голове его жены.

\- Тебе не нужно извиняться за невежество других людей. Ты мог бы подержать его так еще некоторое время? В каком состоянии находятся твои щиты?

\- В прекрасном. Я никогда не причиню ему боли, – Джим бросил взгляд на Пайка и слегка поерзал. – И да, я подержу его.

Сарек коснулся пси-точек на лице своего сына с привычной легкостью. Он не объединял разумы со Споком уже несколько лет из уважения к его личному пространству и возрастающим способностям. Расслабившись, он сделал глубокий вдох, подаваясь назад.

\- Я заберу его, Джеймс. С ним все будет в порядке.

Джим отрывисто кивнул и послушно отпустил Спока.

*** * * ***

Посол Сарек мог быть холодным и спокойным, но его жена была вулканом и совершенно точно бесстрашной и _крутой_. Аманда Грейсон ворвалась в школу подобно урагану и обрушила на доктора Хилла ярость, на которую была способна лишь мать. В этом Джим завидовал Споку: Аманда была достойна восхищения, а он был в первом ряду.

\- Я доверила вам безопасность моего сына, и на _второй_ день его пребывания в вашем заведении его атакует один из представителей вашего персонала! – кричала Аманда. Она повернулась и со злостью взглянула на мисс Брандт, все ее тело дрожало от негодования. – На Вулкане я осудила бы вас за _сексуальное нападение_ на несовершеннолетнего!

Глаза Джима, устремленные на Брандт, горели той же злостью, и Пайк поневоле приоткрыл рот.

Сьюзан Брандт отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Я не делала ничего подобного! Я схватила его за руку, потому что он игнорировал меня.

\- Он выполнял свои задания, – запротестовал Джим. – Вы не произнесли его имя ни разу, пока не оказались в секундах от того, чтобы вцепиться в него. Вы просто хотели сделать больно хоть кому-то в той комнате, а он был легкой мишенью, потому что являлся контактным телепатом.

\- Заткнись, ты вообще не знаешь, что мелешь! – сорвалась Брандт.

\- Поосторожнее, – Пайк придвинулся ближе к тому месту, где Джим сгорбился на стуле. – Оскорблений в адрес моего сына я так же не потерплю.

\- Мистер Кирк ударил меня, – зло отозвалась Брандт и подняла руку. На ее запястье отчетливо виднелось красноватое пятно. – Я требую, чтобы его за это наказали, доктор Хилл.

Хилл неверяще покосился на нее, а затем истерично рассмеялся.

\- Вы из ума выжили? Я не собираюсь наказывать сына _капитана_ Звездного флота за то, что он защищал другого студента от нападения. Не заставь он вас отпустить Спока, трудно было бы сказать, какой вред вы нанесли бы ему тогда.

Джим уставился на директора на несколько секунд, после чего поднялся и, отойдя к репликатору, вбил в него заказ на чай. Появившуюся кружку он отнес на стол мужчины.

\- Выпейте, директор Хилл. Это поможет вам успокоиться. Вам лучше не перенапрягаться, не с вашим сердцем, – он мельком взглянул на Аманду Грейсон и на своего отца, прежде чем открыл ящик и достал оттуда гипошприц. – И вколите свою дозу препарата от давления, мне кажется, вы сегодня одну пропустили.

Хилл онемело кивнул и проверил гипо.

\- Да, пропустил. Как вы… – он оборвал себя и помотал головой. – А я-то думал, вы согласились не рыться у меня в мозгах, мистер Кирк.

Джим тепло улыбнулся ему.

\- Только в экстренных случаях, и, поверьте мне, это как раз он: вы не смеетесь. Вообще. У вас нет чувства юмора.

Аманда подождала, пока Хилл использует гипошприц, и откашлялась.

\- Эта женщина будет уволена, и я обсужу с моим мужем, обвиним ли мы ее в уголовном преступлении. _Весь_ ваш персонал будет _проинструктирован_ касательно того, как они могут физически взаимодействовать с вулканцами и другими инопланетянами с эмпатическими или телепатическими способностями. Поскольку очень немногие на этой планете обладают достаточной квалификацией для подобного урока, я сделаю это сама. В течение следующих трех дней вы оповестите меня, когда это может быть устроено. Спок не останется в кампусе на ночь до тех пор, пока я не удостоверюсь, что вы все понимаете пределы границ, за которые нельзя заступать. Я понятно выразилась?

\- Предельно, доктор Грейсон.

*** * * ***

Дом посла был неплохим, но не таким же уютным как тот, который он делил с Пайком. И все же Джим думал, что все эти вулканские штучки смотрелись круто и органично. Один из помощников посла, проведя его и Пайка в небольшую гостиную, предложил им напитки и только после отрицательного ответа удалился.

Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем Сарек появился в комнате вместе с доктором Грейсон. Джим снял сумку Спока с плеча.

\- Я решил, что ему понадобятся его вещи. Тут его личный ПАДД и… ну, короче, это все его.

Аманда с улыбкой взяла у него сумку.

\- Спасибо, Джим. Я ценю это.

\- Я поговорил с его учителями и забрал задания на сегодня и на завтра на тот случай, если он не придет, – Джим заколебался. – Если только вы не планируете забрать его из «Горизонта». Тогда, наверное, это все будет уже неважно.

\- Нет, он хочет вернуться, – Аманда нежно прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к его лицу, как она часто делала это со своим сыном. – Спасибо за твою помощь сегодня, он пострадал бы сильнее, если бы тебя там не было.

Джим покраснел, и Пайк мягко усмехнулся.

\- Ну, просто знаете… никому не должно быть позволено вытворять такое. Она новый заменяющий учитель, я обычно сообщаю обо всех плохих, которые проходят отбор на включение в преподавательский коллектив доктора Хилла, сразу же, как только встречаю их. Не могу поверить, что она сдала психическую аттестацию с таким уровнем ксенофобии.

Аманда нахмурилась.

\- Ты всегда проверяешь людей вокруг тебя, Джим?

\- Да; я не знаю, из-за моих ли это способностей или из-за случаев в прошлом, но у меня небольшой выбор. Мне _нужно_ знать, есть ли угроза. Этот порыв у меня в кости въелся, и на своих тренировках я все еще работаю над тем, как его преодолеть. Мой учитель считает, что полностью его под контроль я не возьму. Я правда не думал, что она дойдет до физического нападения. Это вообще так странно, потому Спок вроде как знаменитость из-за своего отца, и он, ну…

\- Первый гибрид, – пробормотала Аманда. – Для него это всегда было тяжело, но я не сожалею, что подарила ему жизнь.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Ну да, это понятно. Он просто великолепен.

Аманда закусила нижнюю губу, полностью очарованная улыбкой Джима.

\- Комната Спока на третьем этаже, вторая дверь налево, – она вернула ему сумку. – Возможно, он захочет получить это обратно лично от тебя.

\- Круто. Я надолго не задержусь.

Сарек подождал, когда Джим закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Хм…

Аманда бросила на своего мужа проницательный взгляд.

\- Эстетически он очень красив, – она перевела свое внимание на Пайка. – Почему ему необходимо искать угрозы?

Пайк вздохнул и пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы в знаке редко демонстрируемого раздражения.

\- Первые одиннадцать лет его жизни были для него очень сложными. Я усыновил его, после того как его отчим почти избил его до смерти. Я не люблю об этом говорить, и он предпочитает, чтобы это тема обсуждалась как можно меньше. Я почти вызвал дипломатический инцидент, пытаясь взять этого ребенка под свою опеку, шел против его матери и в итоге против правительства Бетазеда в двух разных судебных процессах. Я сделаю все, что потребуется, все, что сумею, чтобы обезопасить его.

\- Это все, что вы можете, – тихо протянула Аманда. – А его мать?

\- Ей запрещено приближаться к нему без моего разрешения.

*** * * ***

\- А потом появляется твой отец и _распихивает_ всех тех людей в стороны так, будто они - листки бумаги, – Джим усмехнулся при виде Споковой Брови Недоверия. – Я б такого не придумал. Ну, а затем мой папа отвел меня в кабинет директора, а твоя мама ворвалась туда как взъяренная Мать Природа и накричала на всех кроме меня.

\- Моя мать не кричит, – ответил Спок, сомнение было заметно в уголках его поджатых губ.

\- О нет, поверь мне, еще как кричит, – продолжил Джим, активно жестикулируя. – И притом умело и связно кричит. Некоторые люди, когда бесятся, вываливают бессмысленную чушь. А твоя мама могла бы переорать _клингона_. Это было потрясающе.

Спок наклонил голову.

\- Узы с вулканцем требуют сильного и твердого характера.

Джим, лежавший на кровати рядом с ним, повернулся к нему

\- Да к гадалке не ходи, – он резко сел. – Мне пора. Я пообещал, что останусь ненадолго, а тебе нужно смедитровать с себя все ту хрень, которую на тебя выплеснула та стерва.

\- Мой отец уже позаботился об этом, – почти шепотом признался Спок. – Она крайне неприятная женщина, Джим.

\- И благодаря твоей маме ее уволили.

*** * * ***

\- ...Так что, похоже, ты эстетически красивый, – объяснил Крис, когда Джим устроился на сидении аэромобиля.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Это вулканский эквивалент для _шикарного_.

Крис закатил глаза.

\- Твое эго никогда страдать не будет, – они легко влились в струю остальных машин. – Как там Спок?

\- Выглядел утомленным, – признался Джим. – Ну, вид у него был такой же, какой был бы у меня, если б я три дня подряд без перерыва резался в видеоигры или что-то в таком духе.

\- А ты сам как? Устал? Ты использовал свои собственные щиты, чтобы оградить его, пока не появился его отец, так ведь? – Крис посмотрел на него и не был удивлен, заметив, как смутился его сын. – Джим?

\- Ага, ну, вулканцы контактные телепаты, но способности Спока довольно сильны. Думаю, он улавливает небольшой отклик моих эмоций и других людей, которые находятся достаточно близко к нему. Я… я тогда почувствовал, как его щиты рушатся. Это было ужасно. Никто не дотрагивался до него так годами, даже его мать не держала его за руку, когда он был совсем маленьким. Когда дело касается телепатии вулканцев, эта часть их тела самая чувствительная.

\- Значит, сексуальное нападение?

\- Ну, выразимся так, – Джим чуть улыбнулся, – если Спок когда-нибудь позволит мне прикоснуться к нему подобным образом, я буду считать это второй базой.

Пайк вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Джеймс.

Джим усмехнулся, но потом посерьезнел.

\- Я… я сегодня ударил женщину. Ты говорил мне никогда этого не делать. Прости.

\- Она сама напросилась, – пробормотал Пайк. – И твоей вины тут нет, – он замолчал и спустя несколько секунд продолжил: – Я удивился, что доктор Грейсон просто не вмазала ей по лицу прямо там.

\- Я очень этого ждал, – честно ответил Джим, – потому что она совершенно определенно этого хотела.

*** * * ***

Спок задумчиво наблюдал за Джимом, сидевшим напротив него за многоярусными стеклянными шахматами. Если быть до конца честным, его стиль игры был хаотичным и раздражающим. Они перекусили, находясь примерно в середине партии. Джим пришел к нему домой, когда уроки в школе отменили, объявив «повышение квалификации» для персонала. Джим объяснил, что мать Спока находилась в академии, ведя «Как Не Быть Человеком-на-букву-«г» и Подружиться с Инопланетянами 101» **[2]**. Спок отчаянно хотел забыть подробный расклад по полочкам, который предоставил ему Джим, произнеся то самое слово на букву «г», и молча проклинал свою безупречную память.

\- Так почему ты решил не выдвигать обвинений против мисс Брандт? – спросил Джим. – Просто… я понимаю, что у твоих родителей мнение тут было совсем другое, значит, дело в тебе.

\- Я не пожелал быть вовлеченным в судебный процесс, который задевал бы столь щепетильную и личную тему, – отозвался Спок. – Это потребовало бы толкования касательно того, насколько чувствительны мои руки и что это означает… и почему это рассматривается в сексуальном контексте в определенных ситуациях. Процесс подобного рода явился бы б **о** льшим оскорблением, чем ее действия.

\- Ну, ее уволили, и она наверняка лишилась своей лицензии на преподавание, – сказал Джим, откусывая от недоеденного ранее бутерброда. – Это, конечно, не тюрьма, которую она точно заслуживает, но по крайней мере ей больше не позволят приблизиться к детям в качестве их учителя.

\- Для меня это более чем приемлемо, – признался Спок и сделал следующий ход. – Моя мать не сообщила мне, чем она собиралась сегодня заняться.

\- А ты был в комнате, весь из себя такой вулканский, когда она уходила?

\- Мой отец настоял, чтобы я провел утро за медитацией и помог мне достичь этого состояния, прежде чем отправился на работу. Его присутствие было… облегчением. Прежде я никогда не терял контроля над своими щитами.

\- У меня тоже такого не было после того, как я научился по-настоящему создавать их. Я прятал свои способности некоторое время и пытался сам себя тренировать. Не лучшая моя идея. Я просто не хотел признавать то, что обнаружил очередное отличие между мной и всеми остальными.

\- Могу ли я задать тебе личный вопрос?

\- Конечно, – пожал плечами Джим. – Мой разум вчера занимался обнимашками с твоим, так что, думаю, мы теперь вроде как до невозможного близки. Прости заранее, если рядом со мной тебе будет находиться не очень приятно. Я уверен, что любые побочные эффекты, если такие и были, пройдут.

\- Мой отец проинформировал меня, что твой талант был весьма велик, и твои щиты были адекватно сильны в сложившейся ситуации, – объяснился Спок. – Мой же вопрос состоит в следующем: твоя мать жива, однако же ты не проживаешь вместе с ней. По какой причине все сложилось именно таким образом?

Джим взял одну из пешек, которые уже не занимали место на доске, и покрутил ее в своих пальцах.

\- Ты ж в курсе насчет моего биологического отца, да?

\- Разумеется. Мой отец находился на «Кельвине» в тот день; у моей матери ушло несколько суток, чтобы выяснить, что он был в числе выживших, – кивнул Спок. – Мне было шесть стандартных месяцев.

\- Ясно. Надо же, а я и не знал, что он был на борту. Ну, короче, моя мама так полностью и не оправилась от всего этого: от того, что родила меня во время панической эвакуации, от того, что слушала последние слова моего отца, жертвовавшего собой, чтобы остальная команда уцелела. Да и то, что я выгляжу как его точная копия, делу не помогает; даже нелепо, насколько сильно я на него похож, – Джим нахмурился. – Уверен, ты видел его снимки.

Спок наклонил голову.

\- Да, твоя физическая внешность в значительной степени копирует его.

\- В любом случае мать не могла оставаться в доме только со мной и моим братом Сэмом, так что она вышла замуж за того жалкого ублюдка по имени Фрэнк, которому просто хотелось заграбастать землю моего отца в Айове, которую тот унаследовал уже от своего отца. Огромный кусок земли вообще-то. Я продал ее Звездному флоту несколько лет назад и вложил деньги в трастовый фонд для образования и всего такого прочего. Я не хотел, чтобы папе пришлось тратить все свои пенсионные сбережения на то, чтобы меня растить.

\- Это достойно одобрения, – рассудил Спок, – и логично.

\- Высокая похвала, – пробормотал Джим, а затем подался вперед, передвигая одну из фигурок. – Шах через четыре хода.

Взгляд Спока пробежался по доске, но он сумел удержаться от того, чтобы нахмуриться.

\- Итак, Фрэнк был…

\- Ужасным. Действительно ужасным, – Джим поморщился. – У моего отца была та старая машина, ну такая с колесами, настоящий антиквариат.  Наверное, Джордж Кирк любил старые тачки. Фрэнк решил продать ее. Мне тогда было одиннадцать.

\- Он не был вправе совершать подобное, эта вещь не принадлежала ему.

\- Нет, но моя мать тогда была не на Земле, а легально я ничерта не мог сделать, чтобы его остановить, – Джим ухмыльнулся. – Так что я ее угнал и спустил с обрыва.

Глаза Спока расширились от удивления и тревоги.

\- Джим.

\- Знаю, знаю, мысль была не самая лучшая, но так я разрушил планы Фрэнка нажиться на машине моего отца, – Джим тяжело вздохнул. – Он отказался подать на меня в суд, и они отпустили меня с ним домой.

\- Он причинил тебе боль?

\- Он… он избил меня так сильно, что испугался и позвонил в скорую. Заявил, что я попал в аварию. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда я оказывался таким «неуклюжим». В тот год, когда моя мама улетела на Вегу IV, я _выпал_ из окна амбара и сломал руку, – Джим нахмурился. – В любом случае, без ведома нашего дражайшего Фрэнка я слегка изменил свою базу данных, так что когда я оказался в больнице, уведомление об этом было немедленно отправлено моей матери и моему крестному отцу Кристоферу Пайку. Он сразу же приехал в Айову, бросил на меня один взгляд и поднял на уши правоохранительные органы.

\- Очень хорошо.

\- Моя мать даже не позвонила и не попыталась вернуться домой, пока Крис не оформил бумаги на временную опеку надо мной, чтобы спасти меня от того ада, который ждал меня дома с Фрэнком. Вот тогда она прилетела на Землю и встала на сторону Фрэнка. Заявила им, что я лгал напропалую и все такое прочее. Так что адвокат, которого нанял Крис, собрал все записи в моей медицинской карте и предоставил их суду, – Джим хмыкнул. – Крис стал моим официальным опекуном, и теперь моей матери остается лишь притворяться, что ей не терпится меня увидеть в годовщины дня смерти отца.

\- Мне… мне очень жаль, Джим.

\- Как сказал бы твой отец: «Тебе не нужно извиняться за невежество других людей», – Джим сделал свой ход и повел плечами. – Папа - лучшее, что со мной когда-либо могло случиться, я только хотел бы, чтобы Сэм не пропал до того, как это произошло. Мы пытались найти его, но все без толку. Фрэнк обращался с Сэмом в два раза кошмарнее, чем со мной, пока тот просто не мог больше этого выдерживать и сбежал. Он давал Сэму выбор: позволить избить себя или отдать ему на растерзание меня.

\- Это человек в данный момент пребывает в тюрьме?

\- Да, и он проторчит там еще минимум несколько лет. Он получил десятку за жестокое обращение с ребенком, но поскольку он звякнул в медслужбу, они не смогли обвинить его в покушении на убийство. Конечно, у него не было в мыслях вот так взять и грохнуть меня. Звездный флот превратил ту землю, которую я им отдал, в большую судостроительную верфь: они теперь там собирают новую «Энтерпрайз». Папа сказал, что свозит меня туда после своей миссии; хочешь с нами?

\- Он не выдвинет возражений?

\- Не-е, он согласен, если твои родители не будут против.

Спок кивнул и пришел к неутешительному и неприятному выводу, что он действительно потерпит поражение в этой партии. Это было неожиданно.

\- Я не нахожу ничего удивительно в том, что шахматный клуб в академии полагает, что ты играешь нечестно: твои действия обладают феноменальным эффектом.

\- Да они просто все неудачники, – усмехнулся Джим. – Так что, ты спросишь своих родителей? Поездка будет в субботу, так мы сможем остаться там на ночь, а потом вернуться в понедельник.

\- Утвердительно, я сообщу им о подобной возможности, – уверил его Спок. – Вулканцы не празднуют дни рождения, но моя мать всегда готовила мне особенный обед в эту конкретную дату. Мне известно, что твой на следующей неделе.

\- Да это всем известно, – сухо ответил Джим. – Я его не отмечаю.

\- Я не могу представить причины, по которой это было бы иначе, – согласился Спок. – Несмотря на ранее сказанное, возможно, ты бы не отказался прийти на обед сюда. Я знаю, что ты не пожелаешь оставаться в школе на этот период времени. Количество рабочего персонала после окончания уроков сокращается, и ученики с большой долей вероятности будут надоедать тебе расспросами касательно жертвы твоего отца.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Ты только что предложил приготовить мне праздничный обед, Спок?

\- Отрицательно; я предполагал, что обращусь к моей матери с этой просьбой, – Спок слегка позеленел и пристально уставился на шахматную доску. – По причине инцидента, имевшего место в понедельник, она приняла решение остаться здесь и не присоединяться к моему отцу на миссии.

\- Ну, звучит здорово, и ты прав: ребята в академии всегда достают меня сильнее обычного в мой день рождения.

*** * * ***

Джим не ненавидел свой день рождения всей душой, но отмечание этого дня его не радовало с тех пор, как Фрэнк рассказал ему о его отце и о «Кельвине». Порой ему было интересно, знала ли вообще мать, что это Фрэнк открыл для него тот Ящик Пандоры. Джим тогда болтал о своей праздничной вечеринке и о том, что хотел торт, это был его пятый день рождения. Фрэнк назвал его «больным маленьким ублюдком» за то, что он хотел веселиться в годовщину смерти «его папочки».

Мемориал «Кельвину» был огражден и являлся частью академии Звездного флота, но перед большими воротами стоял сотрудник службы безопасности, который пропустил Джима, всегда появлявшегося там рано утром в свой день рождения с тех пор, как Пайк привез его в Сан-Франциско. В первый раз он попытался перелезть через стену и тем самым привлек к себе внимание охранников, но простого взгляда на его лицо им хватило, чтобы они сразу поняли, кем он был, и дали ему пройти без единого слова.

Мемориал был сделан из высокопрочного закаленного стекла и оформлен весьма красиво. Голографическая фотография каждого члена экипажа, погибшего на «Кельвине», застыла за защитой этой неразрушимой преграды в рамке из лития **[3]**. Джим опустился на землю перед снимком своего отца и вздохнул.

\- Что ж, у нас с Пайком все хорошо. Даже когда я вытворяю что-нибудь из ряда вон, он не срывается на мне как Фрэнк. Он любит меня так, будто я его сын, словно он был моим папой с самого начала, и, думаю, тебя это обрадует, раз уж тебя самого тут нет. Его работа в Звездном флоте тоже нормально движется, пару месяцев назад он получил награду за отвагу. Я в курсе, что ты знаешь, какой он храбрый и честный - он не стал бы твоим лучшим другом, если б не был хоть каплю не таким суперским.

Джим сгорбился и, обняв себя руками, вздохнул.

\- В школе появился новенький, его зовут Спок. Он гибрид, наполовину вулканец и наполовину человек. Его папа может взглядом любого в льдинку превратить, и еще он посол Вулкана на Земле. Его мама красивая, и нежная, и добрая. Она мне очень нравится, но вместе с тем я вроде как возмущен тем, что она такая потрясающая, и от этого я чувствую себя откровенным гадким засранцем. Она сделала печенье с арахисовым маслом, _сама_ , без репликатора. Вид у них был ужасный, но вкус - обалденный. Она дала мне еще с десяток, чтобы я поделился с папой, и он офигел так же, как и я, когда я сказал ему, что она сама приготовила их в _духовке_. Да у нас дома вообще нет духовки. Мне кажется, раньше была, но Крис заменил ее репликатором и машиной для переработки до того, как я переехал жить к нему.

Джим протянул ладонь, опуская кончики пальцев на край рамки, внутри которой светилась голограмма его отца.

\- Шестнадцать лет. В прошлом году я был на тебя сильно зол, так что прости за это, но мама оставила сообщение на моем личном комме, и после встречи с ней во мне все кипело. Мне не стоило приходить сюда и вываливать это все на тебя, это было совсем неправильно, но я не мог сорваться на Криса, он этого не заслужил, – он хитро улыбнулся снимку своего отца. – И ты принял это как Кирк - прям в морду.

Он позволил руке соскользнуть со стекла и опуститься на холодный цемент.

\- Спок мне тоже очень нравится. Я его знаю всего неделю, но он великолепный и такой… яркий. Как звезда. Не пойми меня неправильно, он чертовски горячий. Я заметил это сразу же, но еще он умный и сильный. Его контроль над ментальными способностями, наверное, самая привлекательная черта, с которой я когда-либо сталкивался в жизни. Я чувствую себя в _безопасности_ , когда я с ним, а это само по себе редкость. Походу, мне надо было начать тусоваться в посольстве Вулкана, когда прорезалась моя телепатия. Рядом с его отцом находиться довольно легко, он будто бы создает такой огромный ментальный щит, который оборачивается вокруг Аманды и его сына, и когда я там, то тоже оказываюсь за этим щитом. Спок говорит, что это «семейный долг», что это нормально для вулканцев, и он удивился, когда я почувствовал это, но оно его не отпугнуло. Вообще-то здорово, что его отец мне доверяет.

Джим поднялся на ноги и вздохнул.

\- Ну, мне пора ехать в школу, да и туристов сюда пустят с минуты на минуту, – он коснулся лица Джорджа Кирка, и изображение пошло рябью, подернувшись там, где его пальцы столкнулись с плодом тонкой технологии. – У меня хорошая жизнь. Спасибо за то, что дал мне шанс прожить ее. Я никогда не позволю кому-то заявить, что ты сделал это напрасно.

Он забросил на плечо свой рюкзак и направился к выходу… где уже собралась большая толпа, и Джим поморщился при виде новостных камер. К счастью, тут к нему приблизился охранник.

\- Привет, Том.

\- Прости, парень, они застали нас врасплох. Передние ворота академии сегодня рано открыли из-за… – Том осекся и выпустил тяжелый вздох. – Мы выведем тебя через боковой ход.

*** * * ***

Пальцы Кристофера Пайка сжались в кулаки при виде кадров съемки Джима у мемориала Джорджа Кирка. Видео было длиной, наверное, всего в минуту: Джим протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до голограммы, и что-то сказал. Звук, слава Богу, отсутствовал, но урон уже был нанесен, и Пайк беспокоился. Это была катастрофа, но некоторые люди в Звездном флоте видели в этом лакомый кусочек для СМИ, и он отчаянно желал устроить этим самым некоторым нехилую выволочку.

К несчастью, он был у черта на куличиках и безнадежно далеко от Земли и не мог вернуться туда еще неделю. На его звонок в Управление не ответили, а офицеры, которым он приказал найти Джима, не прислали никаких сообщений после того, как дали ему понять, что не сумели отыскать его в школе. Тишину в его личном офисе нарушил звук дверного звонка, и Пайк заставил себя подавить большую часть гнева.

\- Войдите.

Посол Сарек, ступая почти неслышно, шагнул в комнату.

\- Я хотел проинформировать вас, что моя Аманда забрала вашего сына из «Горизонта», поскольку вся академия, по-видимому, стала местом засады. Она отвела его и Спока в посольство Вулкана, куда репортерам хватит ума не совать свой нос.

Пайк усмехнулся и расслабился.

\- Вот это уже хорошая новость, приму к сведению. У меня целая команда его искала, но в школе его не было, а директор отказался отвечать на вопросы о том, где он, – Крис нахмурился. – Ты смотрел видео?

Сарек отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Аманда не прислала мне ничего кроме короткого уведомления, в котором упоминала только свое местонахождение и то, что она сделала, дабы уберечь Джеймса от нежеланного внимания.

Крис молча включил файл, который он получил от адмирала Арчера, и повернул экран так, чтобы вулканцу было удобнее. Неприязнь, скользнувшая по лицу Сарека, была настолько явственной, что Пайк удивленно моргнул.

\- Служба безопасности сказала, что он был там почти полчаса, так что нам повезло, что они засняли лишь это.

\- Вмешательство в столь личный и эмоциональный момент в высшей степени отвратительно, – наконец произнес Сарек. – Он достойно справляется с тем, чтобы не позволить горю из-за смерти его отца мучить его каждый день, хотя и более чем очевидно, что он несет это бремя всю свою жизнь, – вулканец отодвинулся от стола и замер возле окна. Поле варпа создавало кристальный яркий свет, но Сарек не обратил на него никакого внимания. – И оно не так сильно отличается от того, которое лежит на плечах каждого, кто не погиб на «Кельвине»: продолжать свое существование, зная, что великолепный, молодой, храбрый человек пожертвовал собой ради нас. Ради своего ребенка.

\- Отец не мог бы поступить иначе, – сказал Пайк и поднял бровь в вялой имитации жеста, часто демонстрируемого человеком, другом которого он надеялся стать, когда Сарек взглянул в его сторону.

\- Я согласен с данным утверждением, – кивнул он. – Я увеличу свой привычный темп работы, когда мы прибудем на Кориус III, с целью окончить переговоры в более короткий срок, и таким образом мы сможем быстрее вернуться к нашим семьям, – он замолчал на несколько секунд, а затем продолжил: – То, что Аманда осталась на Земле, чтобы проследить за полным выздоровлением Спока, явилось благоприятным стечением обстоятельств, поскольку она была там, чтобы оградить Джима от досаждений прессы и других людей.

\- Да, и я этому рад.

*** * * ***

\- Он что-нибудь тебе сказал?

Спок покачал головой.

\- Ни слова с того момента, как прибыл из школы: он опоздал на наш первый урок, но профессор не предпринял попыток донимать его расспросами. Мне было неизвестно, что кампус был полон репортеров, пока ты не приехала, чтобы забрать нас, – он сомкнул ладони за спиной. – По какой причине они считают, что имеют право вмешиваться в настолько личную тему?

Аманда глубоко вздохнула.

\- Ты скоро поймешь, что люди, которые работают в прессе, личное пространство других совершенно не уважают. Новостные репортажи это чаще всего источник развлечения и информации, так что они с особенным интересом ищут истории вроде той, где… сын погибшего героя посещает его мемориал в годовщину его смерти.

\- Это некультурно и отвратительно, – пробормотал Спок. – Я принесу ему чая, и он, должно быть, голоден, однако наши репликаторы не запрограммированы на земную еду.

\- Я с этим разберусь; внизу по приказу капитана Пайка дежурят офицеры службы безопасности Звездного флота, они пришли несколько минут назад, – Аманда мягко похлопала Спока по плечу. – Попрошу их найти что-нибудь сладкое: боюсь, Джиму не понравится пить один горький вулканский чай, который предпочитаешь ты.

*** * * ***

\- Твоя мама - настоящая фурия.

Спок замер, на его лице отразилась искренняя растерянность.

\- Прошу прощения?

Глаза Джима расширились, и он засмеялся.

\- Да, не-не, я в хорошем смысле. Это значит, что она офигенная, сильная и храбрая. Сила, с которой нужно считаться.

Спок опустил поднос на стол перед Джимом.

\- Что ж, в таком случае я поддерживаю твое мнение. Моя мать действительно _фурия_ , – он осторожно налил чай и изогнул бровь, пока Джим не подхватил свою кружку. – Однажды она встала перед Высшим Советом Вулкана и отчитала их так, будто они все были детьми; тогда дело касалось _гуманитарной_ **[4]** помощи для колонии в пустыне, которая страдала от заражения. Вирус убил многих, и правительство Вулкана объявило зону карантинной, но предоставило весьма ограниченные медицинские услуги.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- И они сделали то, чего она хотела?

\- Они выслали лекарства, пищу и оборудование немедленно после того, как она закончила, как выразились бы люди, _распекать_ их, фактически заявляя, что у них моральных качеств было еще меньше, чем у ференги, – признался Спок. – Почти семьдесят процентов поселения выжило благодаря ее усилиям, среди них находилась и супруга главы клана; позднее в тот год она родила дочь, которую назвала Т’Аманой в честь моей матери.

\- Здорово, – с улыбкой протянул Джим. – Ну да, она - стервозина. И крутая.

\- Сегодняшний день был для тебя тяжелым, – помолчав, начал Спок. – Тебе, должно быть, причинил немало проблем тот факт, что твое время пребывания у мемориала твоего отца было столь грубо нарушено прессой.

\- Я даже не понял, что они были там, пока не собрался уходить, – Джим поморщился. – Меня конкретно разозлило то, что я их не заметил и позволил застать себя врасплох в такой момент. Это было только между мной и моим отцом, а не предметом кормежки для новостных падальщиков, охотящихся за рейтингами.

\- Ты приходишь туда каждый год?

\- Раньше - да, – Джим скривился. – Теперь мне, походу, придется придумать что-нибудь другое.

\- В следующий раз я отправлюсь с тобой и буду следить за ситуацией сам, чтобы ты смог получить то личное пространство, которого заслужил, – с серьезным видом предложил Спок.

\- Ты потрясающий друг.

\- У меня никогда… не было друга.

Джим взглянул на него одновременно удивленно и грустно.

\- У меня было несколько в Айове, ребята, которым в общем-то было пофиг на то, кем я был, потому что они все знали, что мне здорово доставалось дома. Здесь все по-другому: я - приемный сын Кристофера Пайка и выживший в трагедии «Кельвина», и внимания мне достается немало, но я не могу назвать его положительным. Думаю, я немного замучен, когда дело касается других детей, потому что в первой школе, куда меня зачислили после того, как я выздоровел, все было хреново. Крис не слишком много знал о том, как все работало в той области, так что у нас все сводилось к методу проб и ошибок. Мне было до одури скучно, и я все еще бесился по поводу своей жизни. Я не был уверен, что он не бросит меня при первой же возможности.

\- Он весьма сильно о тебе заботится.

\- Да, – Джим улыбнулся в свою чашку. – Я рассказал об этом Джорджу сегодня утром. И еще о тебе.

Спок несколько секунд безмолвствовал.

\- Почему ты… Признаюсь, я не до конца понимаю привычку вести беседу со снимком, Джим.

\- Это, ну, знаешь… просто мемориал в академии Звездного флота - единственный шанс для меня по-настоящему прикоснуться к моему отцу. Он там учился, стал офицером и умер на борту звездолета. Так что я хожу туда и говорю с ним в мой день рождения, болтаю о своей жизни и о том, что в ней происходит.

Спок кивнул, и ему стало любопытно, давали ли эти действия Джиму тот комфорт, которого он искал. Он не мог представить себе неодушевленный предмет, заменяющий одного из его родителей, особенно учитывая то, что все, что у него было, это его семья.

\- По какой причине ты поведал ему обо мне?

\- Потому что ты умный и горячий, – с дерзкой ухмылкой отозвался Джим.

\- Температура моего тела действительно на несколько градусов превышает твою… – Спок осекся и сдвинул брови. – Какую пользу несла в себе эта информация?

Джим хохотнул и повернул голову, когда расслышал со стороны негромкий женский смешок. Аманда Грейсон стояла в нескольких шагах от них с подносом с едой.

\- Мэм.

\- Я попросила энсина Коллинза принести вам чего-нибудь из местного ресторана, потому что, как ранее заметил Спок, репликаторы в посольстве не слишком-то подходят для людей, – она опустила то, что держала в руках, на стол и с еще одним мягким смешком удалилась. – Прошу, не заставляй моего сына бродить в потемках касательно того, что он «горячий», Джеймс.

\- Вас понял, мэм, я даже не думал об этом! – крикнул ей вслед Джим и подобрал со своей тарелки куриную палочку. – Твою еду она, похоже, достала из репликаторов.

\- Утвердительно, – Спок, взяв тарелку с супом, подался назад, откидываясь на спинку стула, и поднял бровь, смотря на Джима. – Полагаю, ты пообещал просветить меня кое о чем.

\- А… – Джим фыркнул. – Умный и горячий.

\- Да.

\- В данном контексте слово «горячий» относится к твоей физической привлекательности.

\- И «горячий» это хорошо?

\- Горячий - это отлично, – заверил его Джим.

Спок слегка позеленел и сосредоточился на своем обеде.

\- Ты флиртовал со мной в присутствии моей матери?

\- Ну, похоже на то, хотя это было и не специально, – с улыбкой признался Джим. – Я был не в курсе, что твоя мама все это слышала.

*** * * ***

\- Если вы не возражаете, мэм, мы задержимся здесь и проследим за ситуацией: служба безопасности посольства нам разрешила.

Аманда кивнула, закрывая дверь.

\- В эту комнату есть только один вход, а окна застеклены так, что увидеть что-либо внутри с улицы невозможно. Мой сын сейчас находится с Джимом, ему, похоже, уже лучше. Мне необходимо посетить несколько встреч, а после этого я с удовольствием заберу мальчиков к себе домой. Вы, разумеется, можете побыть тут, если хотите.

Коллинз наклонил голову.

\- Мы останемся. Капитан Пайк крайне обеспокоен, и адмирал Арчер ясно дал нам понять, что мы не должны позволять прессе донимать парнишку. Они надеются, что интерес к нему утихнет через пару дней.

\- Хорошо. Меня не будет несколько часов, но я возьму с собой коммуникатор, у мальчиков есть коды доступа для связи со мной, – Аманда проверила хронометр на своем запястье и вздохнула. – Я позвоню вам, как только смогу, джентльмены.

\- Да, мэм.

Аманда поспешила вниз по коридору, но замедлила шаг до степенной ходьбы, заворачивая за угол. Она всегда старалась не _спешить_ перед вулканцами. Большинство видели в этом слабость ее человеческой натуры, и она понимала, что по этому поводу у них и так накопилось немало претензий к ее поведению, и не было нужды добавлять в эту бочку дегтя очередную ложку. Она не могла полностью контролировать эмоции, которые постоянно была вынуждена подавлять, даже не хотела делать этого, если быть до конца честной, но зато в ее силах было идеально контролировать свое тело.

Старейшина Т’Пол уже сидела за столом, на который был поставлен чайник, когда Аманда шагнула в комнату. Т’Пол была одной из немногих вулканок, принадлежавших к числу тех, с кем Аманде довелось повстречаться и которых она считала своими подругами. Т’Пол обладала уникальным опытом в жизни среди людей в течение весьма длительного срока. Ходили слухи, что она даже была связаны узами с человеческим мужчиной, когда была молодой.

\- Каково состояние мальчика?

\- Он раздражен, смирился, – ответила Аманда, устаиваясь на стуле и принимая чашку чаю. – Подростки часто пытаются скрыть гораздо больше, чем им следует.

\- Да, – согласилась Т’Пол. – В этом отношении характер девочек более покладист. Моя Т’Чар с ранних лет была весьма рациональна.

\- И в этом заслуга ее матери, – улыбнулась Аманда.

\- Определенно не для ее тезки, – глаза Т’Пол слегка потемнели, когда она сказала это. – Я связалась с посольством Бетазеда: они обеспокоены насчет Джеймса. Я не уверена, известен ли вам этот факт, но он - гражданин Бетазеда. Они взволнованы пренебрежением Звездного флота к его социальному благополучию.

\- Это из-за того, что капитан Пайк находится на этой неделе на миссии?

\- Да, – Т’Пол отставила в сторону свой чай. – Я пыталась объяснить послу Делойя, что операции Звездного флота не могут быть отложены или изменены из-за забот одного человека, даже если этот человек - сын Джорджа Кирка. Из-за годовщины трагедии «Кельвина» адмирал Арчер с трудом сумел организовать эту дипломатическую миссию, которая в высшей степени послужит на благо как Земли, так и Федерации.

\- Я не склонна согласиться, – призналась Аманда. – Я убеждена, что Джеймсу было бы легче, если бы Кристофер Пайк был здесь и помог ему справиться с тем давлением, которое на него оказывала пресса; я приняла меры, едва узнала о проблеме.

\- Вы - предмет гордости своего мужа и нашего народа, Аманда, – с уважением кивнула Т’Пол. – Хотя это вряд ли входило в ваши намерения, но ваше решение избавить Джеймса от ненужного внимания и привести его сюда, немало смягчило наши отношения с бетазоидами. Между двумя нашими расами в недавнее время были определенные трения. Ваша готовность защитить одного из их граждан - пользующегося привилегиями, как я недавно выяснила, - принесла вам доброжелательность со стороны их правительства и поспособствовало более дружелюбным беседам между двумя народами.

Аманда удивленно моргнула.

\- А вот это неожиданно. Сарек не упоминал разногласий между Вулканом и Бетазедом.

\- Эта тема не принадлежит к числу тех, по поводу которых ему необходимо проявлять беспокойство, – отозвалась Т’Пол. – Количество выполняемой им работы всегда было достаточно велико, и возвращение на Землю не облегчило его положение, а наоборот усугубило. Как вы знаете, чем больше он доступен для Федерации, тем большего они от него требуют.

\- Да. Это одна из причин, по которым мы приняли решение, что я буду путешествовать вместе с ним, когда это возможно. Спок сейчас уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы мы могли позволить ему жить в наше отсутствие под ограниченным присмотром. Академия, в которую он поступил, в этом отношении сильно помогла. Именно так наша семья встретила Джеймса Кирка. Он делит со Споком комнату в кампусе, когда его отец в отъезде.

Т’Пол наклонила голову.

\- Я уже была осведомлена об этом. Я так понимаю, Спок оправился от того неприятного инцидента с человеческой женщиной в его школе?

\- Да, – Аманда глубоко вздохнула. – Спок отказался предъявлять обвинения. Он был _встревожен_ и _огорчен_ интимностью нападения и не пожелал привлекать к этому внимание через суд, даже когда мы пообещали, что дело будет закрыто для общественности, – она сделала паузу. – Но ее уволили и лишили лицензии на преподавание. Другой она не получит ни на одной из планет Федерации.

Маленькая и едва заметная улыбка скользнула по губам Т’Пол, исчезнув так же быстро, как и появилась.

\- Однажды я сказала Т’Пау, что ни одна мать на Вулкане не сравнится с вами, когда дело будет касаться защиты их ребенка. Она согласилась с тем, что вы - женщина _грозная_.

\- Я не вижу более важной цели в жизни, чем той, что вы назвали, – пробормотала Аманда. – Возможно, я была нерациональна в прошлом, но я не могу сожалеть об этом.

\- Существует немало _вежливых_ предположений об узах Спока с Т’Принг.

Аманда фыркнула и покраснела.

\- Мои извинения.

Т’Пол дернула бровью.

\- Некоторые винят вас, а другие говорят, что Спок отверг ее в ту секунду, когда их разумы должны были объединиться. Т’Пау не обсуждала со мной это происшествие.

\- Я не присутствовала на церемонии, потому что злилась на Сарека, – честно ответила Аманда. – Но когда они вернулись, Спок все еще не был связан узами, а Сарек сообщил мне, что мы вернемся на Землю на неопределенный период времени.

\- Мужчины, – прохладно протянула Т’Пол, – являются столь богатым источником…

\- Раздражения? – подхватила Аманда и лишь хмыкнула, когда Т’Пол резко кивнула. – Я не уверена, что именно случилось, но Сарек рассказал мне, что Спок ясно дал всем понять, что не потерпит обручения с Т’Принг.

\- Она капризный и амбициозный ребенок, – начала Т’Пол. – Наш клан не был особенно почтен созданием уз между ней и Споком. У меня и Т’Пау на этот счет имела место быть длительная беседа, поскольку она считала своим долгом изменить мнение Спока по этому вопросу. К счастью, я заставила ее осознать неправильность стремления связать разум кого-то столь одаренного как Спок против его на то воли. Полагаю, обстоятельства были бы катастрофическими, если бы он позволил соединить свое сознание с кем-то, кого он так сильно презирал.

Глаза Аманды расширились.

\- Я не… что именно он сказал?

Т’Пол _усмехнулась_.

\- Он заявил Т’Принг, что скорее сгорит в пламени и умрет, чем согласится быть с ней. Я не явилась свидетелем этого, поскольку не была там, но именно это передали ее родители, когда подали свою жалобу Совету.

Аманда закусила губу.

\- Это… Спок обычно более мягок с женщинами.

\- Т’Принг совершила ошибку, упомянув вас как раз после того, как он прервал церемонию, – продолжила Т’Пол. – Вы всегда отважно защищали своего сына, и он не менее рьяно отстаивал вашу честь, когда бы кто-то ни оскорбил вас.

\- И многие вулканцы считали это признаком изъяна, – тихо произнесла Аманда. – Я не раз объясняла ему, что ему не нужно было… что их слова меня не имели для меня значения.

\- Он - дитя двух миров, и по отношению к нему нечестно, что ему не позволяют в полной мере исследовать оба из них. Он наполовину человек, а я почти не встречала людей, которые готовы были бы стереть с лица планеты целый материк ради своей матери, – Аманда наклонила голову в знак признательности, и губы Т’Пол изогнулись при виде этого настолько вулканского жеста. – Существует одна проблема, в суть которой вас необходимо посвятить.

\- И она затрагивает?

\- Вайнону Кирк.

Аманда прищурилась.

\- Насколько я осведомлена, Т’Пол, она не имеет права видеть Джима без разрешения капитана Пайка.

\- Да, и об этом ей любезно напомнили в адмиралтействе, когда она подала на них жалобу этим утром за то, что Джима забрали сюда после того, как пресса последовала за ним в школу, – растолковала Т’Пол. – Адмирал Арчер однако, как выразились бы люди, не смягчил удар, когда объяснил ужасные обстоятельства, при которых капитан Пайк стал приемным отцом Джеймса Кирка.

\- Адмирал Арчер _никогда_ не смягчал ударов с того момента, как перешагнул отметку в сто лет, – со смешком сказала Аманда. – Если я дотяну до столь преклонного возраста, надеюсь, и мне дадут подобную привилегию.

Т’Пол вскинула бровь.

\- Я всегда находилась под впечатлением, что вы озвучиваете именно то, что хотите, когда хотите. Хотя Т’Пау вряд ли признает это вслух, она находит вашу силу, прямоту и сострадание весьма занятными.

Аманда пораженно приоткрыла рот.

*** * * ***

Коллинз со вздохом бросил свои карты на стол.

\- Вы оба поедите со мной в Вегас.

Джим засмеялся и собрал вместе маленькие круглые фишки, которые Спок реплицировал по его просьбе.

\- Меня не пустят в казино, и я сомневаюсь, что они позволят сунуться туда вулканцу. У них до охренения хорошо получается делать каменное лицо, да и в подсчете карт они любого обойдут. Сами знаете, что в дверях игорных заведений ставятся пси-сканеры, чтобы туда не просочились эмпаты.

Спок поднял бровь, взглянув на него, и начал ловко перетасовывать колоду. Джим научил его этому за пять минут. Они резались в кункен **[5]** уже где-то час, прежде чем пригласили службу безопасности Звездного флота присоединиться к партии в покер.

\- Что конкретно находится в Вегасе? – спросил Спок.

\- Места, где ты можешь участвовать в таких вот играх за деньги, – объяснил Джим. – Я мог бы заграбастать офигенную сумму в турнире по покеру.

\- Разве тебе недостаточно твоего трастового фонда? – не понял Спок. – Я сомневаюсь, что капитан Пайк одобрит азартные пристрастия.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

\- Не-е, он не просто не одобрит, он дико расстроится.

\- А как развлекаются дети на Вулкане? – поинтересовался Коллинз, переглянувшись со своим коллегой Марком Филипсом.

\- Никак, – сухо ответил Спок. Он изогнул бровь, когда мужчины рассмеялись. – После того как начинается наше образование, количество времени, остающегося для игр, сводится к минимуму.

\- А спорт? – уточнил Джим.

\- Сейчас его как такового для нас не существует. В нашем прошлом однако был тот период, когда люди Вулкана принимали участие в кровавых забавах. В нынешнем обществе вулканцы всецело преданны научным изысканиям и повышению уровня своих знаний.

\- Это… – Джим осекся. – Ты только не обижайся, но звучит это адски скучно **[6]**.

Спок наклонил голову.

\- Согласно тому, что мне известно о понятии «ада» у землян, это место, куда отправляются самые интересные люди. Я сомневаюсь, что это скучно. Опасно, возможно, но не скучно.

Коллинз поперхнулся своим напитком, а Джим расхохотался.

*** * * ***

Аманда устроилась на небольшом диванчике, ожидая, когда к ней приведут Вайнону Кирк. Она не сильно удивилась тому, что эта женщина появилась в посольстве, но была немного ошарашена тем, что Т’Пол позволила ей войти и даже нашла комнату, где они обе могли встретиться. А пока Аманда заняла себя тем, что стала просматривать письма на своем ПАДДе и делать пометки в одной из речей, которые Сарек намеревался произнести на следующем квартальном собрании Совета Федерации. У нее вошло в привычку смягчать острые грани характера своего мужа еще с самого начала их брака, и он позволял ей это без единого возражения. Его идеи и волнения всегда воспринимались лучше, если находили взаимопонимание.

Она подняла взгляд, когда дверь открылась, и женщина ее возраста, одетая в форму Звездного флота, перешагнула через порог.

\- Лейтенант-коммандер Кирк.

\- Прошу, леди Аманда, зовите меня Вайнона.

Аманда кивнула и жестом предложила ей сесть.

\- Просто Аманда подойдет. Мой титул слишком церемониален и почетен из-за статуса моего мужа на Вулкане. Джеймс наверху с моим сыном и службой охраны, так что он в безопасности от прессы.

\- Я хочу его увидеть.

\- Вы должны понимать, что я не обладаю юридическими полномочиями, чтобы позволить вам это, и если бы Джеймс хотел встретиться с вами, он бы ответил на одно из ваших сообщений этим утром. В данный момент он находится в эмпатически изолированной комнате, одном из частных помещений в посольстве для вулканцев, которым необходимо уединение во время физической болезни. Внимание, которым его «одарили» СМИ, расстроило его, и целитель, осмотревший его по прибытии сюда, посоветовал, чтобы он расслабился в огороженном от внешнего воздействия месте до конца сегодняшнего дня и чтобы его тревожили как можно меньше.

\- Я его мать, разумеется, вам должно быть очевидным то, что я имею право на встречу с ним.

Аманда отложила в сторону свой ПАДД и сложила руки на коленях.

\- Я не в том положении, чтобы позволять подобное. Суды Федерации разобрались с этим вопросом не единожды, если мне не изменяет память, и оба раза в пользу Кристофера Пайка. Они заключили, что ни вы, ни его бабушка на Бетазеде не можете обладать законными правами на опеку над Джеймсом. Капитан Пайк несколько часов назад прислал мне сообщение, давая разрешение на временный присмотр за его сыном, пока он не вернется на Землю. Он ясно объяснил мне, что войти в контакт с Джеймсом вам не позволено, потому что вы угрожаете равновесию его эмоционального состояния.

Щеки Вайноны покраснели от смущения и злости.

\- Я люблю своего сына.

\- В этом я не сомневаюсь. Я так же не сомневаюсь в том, что пребывание в вашем обществе причиняет ему боль. Как мать чувствительного ребенка, я потратила годы, учась ограждать мои эмоции и мысли от него. Мне не всегда это удается, но я стараюсь. У Джеймса нет защиты против вас, коммандер Кирк, поскольку вы его мать, и он всегда отчаянно будет жаждать вашей любви и одобрения… которых вы не можете дать ему беззаветно; если бы могли, то не провели бы столько лет, убегая от него, и ему бы не пришлось оставаться вместе с человеком, в данный момент отбывающим срок за жестокое обращение с ребенком.

*** * * ***

Первая пара сотрудников службы безопасности сменилась второй к тому моменту, как мальчики устроились в комнате для медитации. Аманда не сильно поразилась тому, что один из офицеров был напеанцем **[7]**. Их раса частично обладала эмпатией; адмирал Арчер, вероятно, запросил о проверке психического здоровья Джеймса, когда посольство Вулкана наотрез отказалось обсуждать его медицинское состояние со Звездным флотом. Аманда отправила зашифрованное сообщение капитану Пайку, потому как чувствовала, что это было ее долгом, но ни на секунду ей в голову не пришла мысль, что Звездный флот имел право знать о «психическом здоровье» Джеймса.

Она пристально разглядывала молодого человека несколько секунд, прежде чем отступила в сторону, позволяя им войти в ее дом.

\- Энсин Ноулз, я боюсь, вам придется доложить Адмиралтейству, что вы не преуспели в попытке ментально просканировать Джеймса, пока были здесь этим вечером.

\- Мэм, у меня есть приказ…

\- Вулканские целители в посольстве помогли ему с его щитами, и в данный момент он медитирует с моим сыном. Я уверяю вас, с тем же успехом, с которым вы постараетесь его проверить, вы можете просто разбить себе голову об стену.

Ноулз ответил ей грустной и облегченной улыбкой.

\- Да, мэм. Спасибо. Я говорил адмиралу Арчеру, что добраться до него будет трудно, если он в хороших руках. Сомневаюсь, что он был бы способен поддерживать свои щиты или медитировать в настолько юном для него возрасте, если б не был в отличной форме.

\- Склонна согласиться с вами, – Аманда захлопнула дверь и ввела код на электронном замке. – Пока у нас не возникло никаких проблем: безопасники в посольстве сумели всех отпугнуть, но это еще не значило, что репортеры не затаились где-нибудь в ожидании, пока Джим не покинет дом.

*** * * ***

Джим распутал себя из позы лотоса и лениво потянулся, наблюдая, как Спок убирает плошку, в которой танцевал слабый огонь **[8]**.

\- Это было круто. Я обычно не использую фокусирующий объект.

\- Тогда как ты обычно сосредотачиваешься? – спросил Спок.

Джим чуть покраснел.

\- Когда Крис дома… он становится моей точкой заземления. Его разум - спокойный и  организованный, а ощущение его присутствия - _постоянно_. Думаю, я делал это еще до того, как проявилась моя эмпатия. Ученые на Бетазеде выдвинули теорию, что моя паракортикальная область была наполнена эмоциями моего отца в момент моего рождения. Его умения были некоторым образом ограничены, потому что он являлся наполовину человеком, но ситуация была напряженная, тут к бабке не ходи. То, что мои способности были скрыты до того момента, когда началось мое пубертатное созревание, и это было для всех большим сюрпризом.

Спок замер.

\- Ты упоминал, что твой дар дал о себе знать, когда ты был в возрасте двенадцати лет. Твое половое созревание началось тогда же?

Глаза Джима расширились при пораженном тоне голоса вулканца.

\- Ну-у, вообще-то мой доктор считает, что оно у меня почти закончилось, – румянец на его щеках вспыхнул заново, когда Спок вскинул бровь.

\- Настолько рано? Это является обычным для бетазоидов?

\- На самом деле для людей, насчет бетазоидов-мужчин я не уверен, потому что я на три четверти человек и эта тема при посещениях врача не всплывала. Не считая моих псионных способностей, я вполне себе нормальный.

\- Понятно, – Спок осторожно погасил пламя в горшочке и не проронил ни слова, пока они убирали комнату. – Ты хотел бы принять душ? Я мог бы предоставить тебе одежду для сна.

\- Да, было бы здорово, – мягко улыбнулся Джим. – Эм… а твой пубертатный период уже…?

Спок чуть позеленел и отвел взгляд.

\- Данный процесс в моем организме находится на ранней стадии и является источником беспокойства из-за моей физиологии гибрида.

\- Ну, я всегда рядом, если захочешь об этом поболтать.

*** * * ***

Аманда отвлеклась от своего ПАДДа, когда в ее кабинет резко постучали: несмотря на все свои попытки быть настолько вулканцем, насколько это было возможно, Спок всегда был нетерпелив, когда дело доходило до этого конкретного действия.

\- Войдите, – Спок быстро пересек порог и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Аманда устроилась поудобнее в своем кресле, чтобы посмотреть на сына. – Что-то не так?

Спок, весь напряженный, опустился на стул перед ней и произнес:

\- Я совершенно ненормальный, мама.

Аманда моргнула.

\- Так, Спок…

\- Половое созревание Джима уже закончилось, а мое только началось. Вулканцы и люди, очевидно, имеют схожий период развития; почему мой оказался задержан, и что это значит для… – он позеленел и опустил глаза.

\- Твоего Пон-Фарра?

\- Не… – Спок зашипел и оборвал себя. – Я не могу обсуждать это с тобой, мама.

Аманда грустно усмехнулась.

\- Нет, прости, конечно нет. Уверена, те документы, которые предоставил тебе твой отец, были наиболее информативны.

\- Их было достаточно, – ровно ответил Спок. – Со мной что-то не так?

\- Боже, нет, Спок, и ты точно не ненормальный. Для того, о чем ты говоришь, расписания не существует, и у каждого - и у вулканца, и у человека - оно происходит по-разному. У тебя все в полном порядке, и есть надежда, что тебя обойдет… ну, то, что ты обсуждать не хочешь.

\- Отец не разделяет твоего взгляда по этому вопросу, – пробормотал Спок. – Если бы это было так, он бы не спорил с тобой так долго о заключении связи между мной и Т’Принг.

\- Почему ты на самом деле расстроен? – обратилась к нему Аманда.

\- Джим - половозрелый юноша, – пробубнил себе под нос Спок. – Он с большой долей вероятности начнет искать романтических партнеров до того, как подобные отношения заинтересуют в физическом плане меня.

\- Ты боишься, что он бросит тебя ради кого-то? – уточнила Аманда. – Вы с ним очень сблизились за эти пару дней, и поэтому тебе трудно думать об этом.

\- У меня прежде никогда не было друга, – откровенно признался Спок. – Я не знал, что это значило до того, как встретил Джима.

Аманда сморгнула слезы и вздохнула.

\- Спок…

\- Не огорчайся, – быстро остановил ее Спок. – Моя ситуация на Вулкане - не твоя вина. Наша дружба действительно развилась быстро, возможно, это из-за того, что он оградил мой разум своим собственным, когда мои ментальные щиты пали… – Спок поджал губы, зеленца на его щеках стала темнее. – Было похоже, будто меня обернули в очень теплое одеяло.

\- _О_ … – прошептала Аманда. – Наверное, тебе было приятно.

\- И более того - необычно и замечательно. Его разум прекрасен.

*** * * ***

Джим, несмотря на почти постоянно излучаемую им кичливость и высокомерие, прекрасно знал о том, как выглядел со стороны. Он понимал, что окружающие находили его привлекательным, и отнюдь не всегда это играло ему на руку. В последние годы он столкнулся со многими людьми – некоторые из них были ровесниками его папы – находившими его интересным в тех смыслах, которые абсолютно точно были неуместны. Так что да, в неведении Джим не пребывал, но он никогда не проводил много времени, смотря на себя в зеркало: все, что он когда-либо видел в отражении, это лицо своего отца.

Тем не менее он не забыл причесаться, почистить зубы и, пожалуй, дольше необходимого думал над тем, стоит ли ему надеть только штаны из пижамного комплекта, который дал ему Спок, или прибавить еще чего. В итоге он решил снять футболку, потому что в доме, по сравнению с его собственным, было очень жарко. Он понимал, что это было так, потому что даже леди Аманда привыкла к повышенной температуре Вулкана за время жизни на той планете. В вулканском посольстве было не лучше – ну чисто парилка.

Комната, которую ему выделили на ночь, была богато обустроена и оказалась куда более уютной, чем он ожидал. Обстановка в остальном доме была довольно-таки спартанская, так что супер-удобная кровать с кучей подушек явилась для него приятным сюрпризом. Он вышел из ванной и замер при виде Спока, стоявшего у изножья кровати. На нем был черный спальный костюм, а руки были сомкнуты за спиной.

\- Приветик.

Спок поднял взгляд, его глаза чуть расширились, и он быстро их опустил.

\- Я хотел убедиться, что у тебя есть все необходимое. Мама просила передать тебе, что она свяжется утром с доктором Хиллом, чтобы определить, можешь ли ты вернуться в школу.

\- Ну, хорошее в том, что академия это частная собственность, так что они могут заставить полицию очистить кампус, если там опять начнется дурдом, – Джим плюхнулся на кровать и принялся болтать ногами. – Хочешь немного позависать тут? Я еще не очень устал.

\- Нет, тебе следует отдохнуть: людям необходимо по меньшей мере семь часов сна в сутки для оптимального функционирования организма.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Как скажешь.

Спок прочистил горло.

\- Я не знаю, как пожелать тебе счастливого дня рождения, поскольку это не кажется правильным, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Джим повернул голову и посмотрел на него с маленькой печальной улыбкой, игравшей на его губах.

\- Как-то раз я встретил клингона; это было на космической станции, когда я путешествовал с моим папой в его увольнительную. Мы здорово проводили время, но тот клингон, он узнал меня, подошел и ткнул в меня пальцем. Его ручища была такой огромной! – Джим фыркнул, хохотнув, когда Спок наконец взглянул на него. – Ну, в общем, мне тогда было тринадцать, и он по сравнению со мной был как настоящая Годзилла, ну, сам знаешь, какие клингоны громадные. Короче, он указывает на меня пальцем и говорит: «Твой отец был героем, и ты должен прожить свою жизнь как сын героя».

\- И каким был твой ответ?

\- Ну, меня учили не спорить с клингонами, если этого можно было избежать, так что я выпалил: «Да, сэр», – Джим ухмыльнулся, но потом посерьезнел. – Тогда он прибавил, что окажись он тогда на месте моего отца, то считал бы это хорошим днем для того, чтобы умереть. Что эта была почетная смерть и что для мужчины, кто верен своим принципам, не могло быть лучшей судьбы.

\- Удивительно слышать подобные слова от клингона по отношению к человеку.

\- Пайк был в шоке, – согласился Джим. – Ну, к чему я это все веду, так это к тому, что хотя я не считаю, что мой день рождения стоит того, чтобы его отмечали, я готов почтить то, что мой отец сделал шестнадцать лет назад.

\- Значит, нам следует сказать: «Это был хороший день, чтобы умереть»? – спросил Спок.

Джим кивнул.

\- Точно. Хороший день, чтобы умереть.

*** * * ***

Четверги обычно проходили отлично, потому что Джим любил уроки инженерной механики, которые длились по два часа. К сожалению, после того как в СМИ появилось видео с ним, разговаривающим с его погибшим отцом, в наименее организованном классе вещи слегка изменились. Во время лабораторных Джим всегда работал один весь минувший год, пока не появился Спок. Количество учеников было нечетным из-за того, что один из них ранее перевелся в другую академию, и Джим специально попросил не давать ему партнера. В прошлом ситуации и так постоянно складывались таким образом, что все задания он выполнял один. В первый же четверг, когда Джим вернулся в школу, Спок совершенно спокойно направился к его парте, и учитель отреагировал на это с тихой улыбкой, полной облегчения.

Ни один из детей в «Горизонте» не имел уровень оценок ниже среднего, но самые лучшие были у тех, кто фокусировался на инженерной механике. Программа Джима не была нацелена на одну область, потому что нравились ему несколько и потому что вынести «разлуки» с ними на долгое время он не мог. «Горизонт» предоставлял блестящую обстановку для его обучения в этом плане, хотя он и считал, что большинство ребят в его инженерных классах только-только высунули нос из пещеры.

Самым главным дикарем-троглодитом был Роб Дэвид, который считал своим долгом задать Джиму столько личных вопросов, сколько мог, при наличии как можно большего числа людей. Это была его мелкая месть за то, что Джим отказался залезть в разум учительницы на предмет проверки расписания тестов-сюрпризов, которые она временами совершенно бессистемно давала им. На самом деле никакой бессистемностью там и не пахло. У Джима ушла одна четверть, чтобы разгадать алгоритм, и для этого ему вовсе не надо было «нырять» в ее голову.

\- Ну что, Кирк, Звездный флот подстроил твое «выступление» в новостях как рекламный трюк, или ты постоянно бродишь по улицам и болтаешь с мертвецами?

Джим вздохнул и оторвался от трикодера, который в тот момент уже разобрал на части, но прежде чем он успел ответить, Спок поджал губы и произнес:

\- Вулканцы как правило в три раза сильнее обычного человека, – Спок коротко взглянул на Роба с выражением небрежного презрения, на которое были способны только представители его народа. – Вы считаете себя обычным?

Роб покраснел.

\- Я… О чем, блин, ты болтаешь?

Джефф Марти, частый подельник Роба, фыркнул, засмеявшись.

\- По-моему, он тебе угрожает, Роб.

\- Чего, серьезно? Ты мне угрожаешь?

Спок опять покосился на него и спокойно проговорил:

\- Вулканцы не угрожают, – он взял в руки инструмент и начал работать над монтажной схемой, которую Джим молча передвинул поближе к нему. – Однако же я окажу вам, как заявляют люди, медвежью услугу, если не проинформирую вас, что на Вулкане я обучался боевым искусствам с возраста пяти лет, и о хрупкости человеческого тела мне уже известно куда больше, чем когда-либо будет известно вам.

\- Все еще не угрожаешь мне, да? – не отступал Роб, и его глаза понемногу загорались первым искренним весельем, которое наблюдал у него Джим.

\- Вулканцы не угрожают, – тем же тоном повторил Спок, в этот раз даже не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы посмотреть на подростка. Он покрутил в пальцах маленькую отвертку. – Я, разумеется, вулканец лишь наполовину, – он закрепил одну из плохо державшихся микросхем и вернул всю конструкцию Джиму, прежде чем вновь перевел свое внимание на Роба. – На Вулкане высшей степенью дурного тона является пренебрежительное отношение к погибшему или унижение тех, кто переживает потерю. Вы, конечно, простите меня, если я неправильно понял ваши слова, когда вы приблизились к нам, но в ваши намерения действительно входило желание оскорбить Джима, обсуждая жертву его отца так, будто это является предметом для шуток?

Джим моргнул, когда Роб побледнел и отступил.

\- Спок, да все нормально. Я знаю, что он просто дурака валяет.

\- Ему следует найти другую тему, в отношении которой он может «повалять дурака», – отозвался Спок. – К примеру, я считаю, что сегодня ты не причесался.

Джим засмеялся и провел пальцами по своей короткой русой шевелюре, которой он и впрямь забыл уделить нужное внимание этим утром.

\- Зануда.

\- У Кирка всегда на башке караул; он думает, что так закадрит себе девчонку, – Роб вернулся к своей парте, кинув в их сторону последнюю ухмылку. – Будто этот бардак на голове действительно сексуален или типа того.

\- Я знаю, что я тебя привлекаю, Роб, – бросил ему вслед Джим. – Не надо бежать от своих чувств. Меня _все_ хотят, так ведь, Спок?

Спок не закатил глаза, но Джиму не трудно было догадаться, что желание это у него возникло. Он потянулся к их коробке с инструментами и невозмутимо вытащил оттуда «сломанный» сканер.

\- Конечно, Джим, ты очень красив с эстетической точки зрения.

\- Сколько сарказма, мистер Спок.

\- Вулканцы не выражают сарказма.

Джим и все остальные дети рассмеялись.

\- _Ну коне-ечно_.

*** * * ***

Аманда сидела в своем кабинете и ждала, пока звонок Сарека перенаправят к ней из Управления Звездного флота; ждала она уже пятнадцать минут, так что ее вины не было в том, что она задремала, читая статью на своем ПАДДе, когда его лицо наконец появилось на экране. Она почти вскрикнула, когда он громко кашлянул, и практически выронила ПАДД.

Послав своему определенно развеселенному мужу отточенный с годами практики сердитый взгляд, Аманда улыбнулась.

\- Сарек.

\- Жена, – Сарек поднял бровь. – Как твои дела?

\- У меня все в порядке.

\- Я получил сообщение от Т’Пол, в котором она восхваляла то, как ты урегулировала вчера ту неприятную ситуацию с прессой. Все в высшей степени впечатлены твоими действиями; по всей видимости, ты смягчила острые грани наших дипломатических отношений с Бетазедом своим состраданием и достойным поведением.

Аманда залилась румянцем.

\- Я всего лишь вела себя как мать, Сарек.

\- И это роль, в которой ты всегда преуспевала. Каково состояние Спока и Джеймса?

\- Они сегодня вернулись в школу. Флот помог академии получить судебный запрет для представителей СМИ, а адмирал Арчер сделал заявление с просьбой оставить Джеймса в покое из уважения к подвигу его отца. Вечером я отправила капитану Пайку письмо… и еще я вчера встретилась с матерью Джима.

\- Он поделился этой новостью со мной сегодня за завтраком, – признался Сарек. – Поскольку я не получил никаких известий от тебя прошлой ночью, я связался с тобой, чтобы напомнить, что я все еще являюсь твоим мужем.

Она ответила ему дерзкой усмешкой.

\- Капитан Пайк довольно красив.

\- Это так, – согласился Сарек, вскидывая бровь, когда его жена пораженно охнула. – Я замечаю подобные вещи.

\- О, я уверена, что замечаешь, – Аманда расслабилась в кресле и отложила ПАДД в сторону. – Как там поживает твой броманс с капитаном? Вы с ним уже принимали участие в тех «товарищеских ритуалах сближения», информацию о которых ты искал перед миссией?

\- Признаюсь, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты по-прежнему продолжаешь называть профессиональные отношения, которые я желаю разделить с капитаном Пайком, _бромансом_ , – отозвался Сарек с толикой чванливости, которая подсказала его жене, что ее реплика его позабавила. – Мы вместе смотрели футбольный матч. Он, как говорят люди, фанат «San Francisco 49ers» **[9]**. Он упомянул о своем желании взять Джеймса и Спока с собой на игру в этом году.

\- Звучит неплохо… потому что _их_ броманс точно развивается просто отлично.

Уголки губ Сарека дрогнули.

\- Аманда.

\- О, и Спок вчера зашел ко мне, совершенно расстроенный тем фактом, что Джеймс уже, похоже, находится в конце своего пубертатного периода и может в скором времени начать искать романтических партнеров, – Аманда намотала прядку волос на палец и закусила губу при виде каменного лица мужа. Впрочем, под этой сдержанностью она прекрасно видела удивление и беспокойство. – И я - снова - уверила его, что его собственное развитие не было ненормальным, а значит, ему не нужно было так переживать на эту тему. На самом деле, говоря об этом, он был ужасно унижен.

\- А я «ужасно унижен» тем, что слышу об этом, – сухо бросил Сарек.

\- Знаешь, я живу в надежде на то, что он сразу пойдет к тебе с вопросами по поводу своей первой утренней эрекции, – усмехнулась Аманда.

\- Ты жестокое и злобное существо, жена.

\- Но ты женился на мне.

Сарек посмотрел на нее так пристально, будто она была лабораторным экспериментом.

\- В тот момент это было самым логичным из всех вариантов. Было неразумно согласиться провести остаток своей жизни, будучи лишенным части самого себя.

*** * * ***

Джим подбросил сумку на своем плече, выбираясь из аэромобиля, который прислала за ним служба безопасности Звездного флота, и повернулся к Споку.

\- Тебе не обязан был идти со мной.

\- Я не возражаю против того, чтобы понаблюдать за процессом, если это, конечно, не причинит тебе неудобств.

\- Да нет, совсем нет, – Джим мотнул головой в нужном им направлении, и они направились по узкому тротуару к воротам посольства Бетазеда. – Моего учителя зовут Джарет, и он очень крутой. Сейчас я учусь просеивать мысли других, когда открываю окошко в моих щитах. Это вроде как мера полузащиты и то, что я должен уметь, если собираюсь стать частью флота как телепат.

\- Ты намереваешься записаться в Звездный флот?

\- Ага, – кивнул Джим. – Если честно, я вообще не могу представить для себя другой карьеры. Я знаю, что папа хочет, чтобы я к ним присоединился, чтобы продолжил семейную традицию во имя моего биологического отца, – он притормозил, когда они приблизились к дверям. – Это место ментально весьма шумное. Как твои щиты, в норме?

\- Утвердительно; я укрепил их по пути сюда.

\- Хорошо. Здесь никто намеренно не причинит тебе боли, но тут есть довольно много бетазоидов, живущих на Земле со своими семьями. Часто в посольстве не протолкнуться из-за детей дипломатов и рабочего персонала. Им нравится держать своих малышей поближе к себе, но контролем эти ребята пока не блещут. Так что все это здание изолировано, чтобы защитить и их, и окружающих от эмпатической «утечки», так сказать.

\- Твоя псионная сила велика, – начал Спок, но осекся, когда они подошли к охранникам. Двое мужчин открыли двери без единого слова, и Джим знаком велел ему следовать за ним. – Это представляет для тебя опасность?

\- Представляло _бы_ , если б мои способности не дремали, когда я был ребенком, – признался Джим. – Я получаю необходимую мне тренировку, и мой папа упоминал, что хотел взять меня на Бетазед на лето. Там я мог бы получить более интенсивную подготовку.

\- Ты не желаешь делать этого?

Джим поморщился.

\- Моя бабушка наверняка попытается устроить мне свадьбу, пока я там буду, а я в этом офигеть как _не_ заинтересован.

\- Ты ведь обладаешь правом ответить нет, не так ли?

\- Да, разумеется, и если понадобится, я точно смогу спрятаться за спиной у Пайка. Мне не позволено сейчас принимать свои решения по поводу некоторых вещей, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать по закону Федерации _и_ Бетазеда, потому что он входит в ее состав.

\- А хочешь ли ты «прятаться за спиной» у капитана Пайка? – поинтересовался Спок, когда они шагнули в лифт.

Джим нажал нужную кнопку и усмехнулся Споку.

\- А то, и даже не застопорюсь.

*** * * ***

Спок рассчитывал просто посмотреть за уроком Джима с Джаретом, но старший бетазоид немедленно устроил все так, что вулканец присоединился к ним. Отличия в построении разума, которому Джарет учил Джима, было столь захватывающим, что Спок почти сразу же перестал возражать. Мужчина был весьма дотошен в своем объяснении той техники, которую он преподавал, и идеален в своем контроле. Спок ни разу не почувствовал попыток ни с его стороны, ни со стороны Джима коснуться его метальных щитов.

Когда он наконец сумел открыть маленькое окошко, о котором ранее говорил Джим и о котором подробно рассказал Джарет, для небольшого «пропуска ощущений», то был так ошарашен, что моментально его захлопнул.

\- О.

Джарет засмеялся.

\- Это было хорошее «о», Спок?

Тот кивнул.

\- Данный опыт явился для меня наиболее необычным. Могу ли я позднее поделиться им с моим отцом?

\- Конечно, –  улыбнулся ему Джарет. – Мне будет очень любопытно узнать его мысли по этому поводу. Способности вулканцев такие уникальные и интересные. Я однажды встретил жрицу с телекинезом. Я так понимаю, ты весьма одарен; как ты думаешь, ты способен овладеть этим навыком?

Спок наклонил голову, размышляя.

\- Когда я был создан, генетик, который следил за формированием моей ДНК, специально увеличил мои ментальные таланты настолько, насколько это было возможно, дабы подавить человеческие гены. Он считал это логичным. В результате я действительно являюсь куда более сильным, чем даже мой отец, когда дело касается псионных способностей. Существует предположение, что практика и целеустремленность помогут мне достичь телекинеза.

\- Потрясающе, – протянул Джарет, вскидывая бровь; в его темных глазах плясало веселье. – Я надеюсь, что ты снова сможешь посетить уроки Джима. На моей памяти сегодня он впервые так легко вошел в колею.

\- Вчера вечером я медитировал со Споком, – Джим немного поменял позу, в которой сидел, – с помощью такого горшочка с огнем; наличие неодушевленной точки сосредоточения было… удобно, и я быстро расслабился.

Джаред хмыкнул и заинтересованно нахмурился.

\- А что ты раньше использовал?

\- Обычно моего папу.

\- …Ты концентрировался на своем приемном отце-человеке во время медитации, – медленно повторил Джаред, явно пораженный. – Почему я никогда не задавал этого вопроса?

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. А это плохо или как?

\- Нет, Джим, просто выбор разумного существа в качестве точки заземления довольно нетипичен. И какие вчера у тебя были ощущения?

\- Ну, как правило, медитация позволяет мне сфокусироваться и восстановить мои щиты. У моего папы разум спокойный и упорядоченный, а сам он - выносливый, и характер у него твердый. Мне не надо беспокоиться о том, что он может слететь с катушек и взорваться, когда смотрит телевизор или работает в кабинете.

\- Значит, часто ты даже не находишься с ним в одной комнате?

Джим чуть покраснел.

\- Ему вообще-то и дома быть необязательно. Пока он в пределах Сан-Франциско, сосредоточиться на нем очень просто. Как-то раз я даже сумел это сделать, когда он был на орбите. Я и не знал, что он поднялся на космическую станцию, иначе б я и не подумал попробовать такое.

Настала очередь Спока посмотреть на него с искренним удивлением.

\- Потрясающе.

\- А почему ты выбрал для фокусировки его? – спросил Джарет.

\- Потому что в моей жизни он первым воплощал что-то постоянное и непоколебимое, – честно ответил Джим, и румянец расползся по его щекам. – Он не отступает и не сдается ни перед кем и ни перед чем.

\- А вчера, с тем горшочком? Что было по-другому?

\- В конце я совсем не чувствовал напряжения и просто млел от этого. Не уверен, было ли это из-за того, что я изменил объект, на котором заострял внимание, или из-за Спока… – Джим замолчал и задумался над следующими словами. – Мой разум расслаблен, когда я с ним. Так понятно?

Джарет взглянул на Спока, а потом осторожно наклонил голову, изучая его.

\- Я и сам нахожу его присутствие смягчающим. Его щиты очень сильны для столь юного вулканца. Спок, а как твое сознание реагирует на Джима?

\- Находиться рядом с ним просто, но я отношу это к близкому ментальному контакту, который состоялся у нас на второй день нашего знакомства. Мои основные щиты оказались разрушены вследствие инцидента: человек схватил меня за руку, – он прервался, когда глаза Джарета испуганно расширились. – Это было тяжело и крайне неприятно. Джим обернул свои собственные щиты вокруг меня, пока не пришел мой отец. С того момента общество Джима является дли меня источником поддержки и покоя.

Джарет посмотрел сперва на него, потом на Джима и обратно.

\- У вас уже было слияние разумов?

\- Нет, – одновременно ответили они.

\- В таком случае я был бы осторожен, если вы решитесь на это, – проговорил Джарет. – Вероятнее всего вы обнаружите, что ваша ментальная совместимость настолько велика, что может быть сформирована связь. Хотя это и редкость, но спонтанные узы между бетазоидами случаются. О вулканских узах мне немногое известно, так что я не смогу сказать, какие меры предосторожности, Спок, ты можешь предпринять, чтобы избежать случайных… ну, ты понял.

Спок был более чем уверен, что никаких мер предосторожности вообще не существовало. Спонтанные узы между вулканцами возникали от простого прикосновения. На один короткий эгоистичный момент он пожелал этого, потому что это бы привязало его друга к нему навсегда. Ужаснувшись своим мыслям, он оттолкнул их глубоко внутрь и прочистил горло.

\- Я обсужу это с моим отцом.

*** * * ***

Они находились в вестибюле посольства в ожидании машины, которую его мать отправила за ними, когда появилась _она_. Девочке было на вид столько же, сколько и им, может, немного больше, и ее глаза не отрывались от Джима. Спок подумал, что она была похожа на охотницу, и если это действительно было так, то его друг определенно являлся добычей.

\- Спок, это Касина, она… друг семьи, – представил ее Джим и придвинулся ближе к Споку.

Тот не был удивлен, когда сильное чужое присутствие заскреблось о его щиты, и он уставился на нее без единой эмоции на лице (об этом он позаботился).

\- Приятно с вами познакомиться.

Она улыбнулась, совершенно фальшиво и странно угрожающе.

\- Я никогда прежде не встречала вулканца. Твой разум… жесток и несгибаем.

\- Его разум - не твое дело, – сорвался Джим. – Ты должна понимать, что то, что ты сделала, недопустимо; радуйся, что он сдержаннее тебя.

Она вспыхнула и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Какой же ты скучный, Джимми.

Джим бросил взгляд в сторону дверей и увидел у ворот машину из посольства Вулкана.

\- За нами приехали, Спок.

Спок не проронил ни слова, пока они не устроились на заднем сиденье машины с его матерью. Вокруг Аманды было разложено несколько ПАДДов, в которых она попеременно что-то набирала и прокручивала. Спок заметил, что сейчас она участвовала в работе его отца гораздо больше, чем когда была Вулкане. Ему стало интересно, что же изменилось, и наслаждалась ли она этим просто так или же потому, что это было частью жизни Сарека.

\- Она расстроила тебя?

\- Она моя потенциальная жена номер шесть, – пробормотал Джим. – Моя бабушка подсылает ко мне красивых пресных девушек вот уже двенадцать месяцев. Полгода назад я сказал ей, что мне казалось, что я предпочитаю мужчин, и после этого меня на следующей же неделе представили трем разным парням во время праздника в посольстве. Совести у нее нет.

Аманда усмехнулась.

\- Да, я всегда находила эту слепую прямоту бетазоидов освежающей. В переговорах это, конечно, вызывало проблемы, потому что такта у них еще меньше, чем у вулканцев. Заприте дипломата-вулканца в комнате с дипломатом-бетазоидом и получите скандал и/или инцидент эпических масштабов, – она убрала свои ПАДДы в небольшой чемоданчик, предназначенный для хранения тонких компьютеров, и перевела свое внимание на ребят. – Как в школе дела?

\- Спок своими заигрываниями обольстил самого большого задиру в академии, – ухмыльнулся Джим, что заставило Спока в открытую сердито на него посмотреть. – Это был шикарный флирт путем угроз.

\- Вулканцы не флиртуют. Следовательно, я не заигрывал с тем неприятным мальчиком.

\- О, ну в твоей вселенной, может, и нет, – наклонил голову Джим, – но люди вроде него, им нравится, когда им заявляют, что их могут переломить как соломинку. Готов спорить, он пригласит тебя на свою следующую тусовку, и тогда ты сможешь ответить ему чем-нибудь крутым, вроде «Вулканцы не _тусят_ » своим самым лучшим высокомерным тоном. И даже произнести слово «тусят» так, будто это богохульство.

Аманда рассмеялась при виде чистейшего негодования, исказившего лицо Спока; длилось это, впрочем, всего две секунды, после чего он снова взял себя в руки.

\- У меня назначена встреча на время ужина, так что вы оба останетесь сами по себе на большую часть вечера. Я скоро высажусь, потом машина отвезет вас к тебе домой, Джим; ты соберешь некоторые свои вещи, чтобы ты смог остаться у нас.

\- Я и в кампусе могу перекантоваться.

\- Нет, твой отец предпочел бы, чтобы ты побыл со мной, пока ситуацию не возьмут под больший контроль.

\- А в переводе это значит: Вайнона еще не улетела с Земли, – с коротким смешком бросил Джим. – Вообще забавный опыт, надо сказать… быть под присмотром матери… Не думаю, что у меня такое когда-либо было.

Аманда призвала себе на помощь многие годы опыта и в этот раз испытала облегчение, что – хотя ей и не нравилось делать это – она совершенно спокойно смогла скрыть свой ужас, поднявшийся после этой фразы. Обменявшись взглядами со Споком, который казался явственно обеспокоен словами Джима, она продолжила:

\- Когда я вернусь, я рассчитываю, что вы закончите ваши домашние задания и проведете час за медитацией. Никаких отговорок.

Спок молчал, пока машина не остановилась и его мать не выскользнула наружу. Он повернулся к Джиму, когда автомобиль снова поехал.

\- Действительно ли ты предпочитаешь в романтическом плане представителей своего пола?

\- Я открыт для обеих сторон. Мне не кажется хорошей идеей ограничивать себя только половиной населения. Это типа как скучно, нет? – Джим плюхнулся на место, на котором несколько секунд назад сидела Аманда, и с наслаждением вытянулся на нем. – Движение в это время дня - зараза еще та; мы, наверное, доберемся до дома где-то через час, – он ладонями взъерошил волосы. – А что насчет тебя? Однополые отношения на Вулкане - табу?

\- Вовсе нет. Вулканцы восхваляют и высоко ценят совместимость двух разумов; пол пары имеет вторичное значение. Большинство уз обрученных создаются в весьма юном возрасте, но они могут быть разорваны, если один из партнеров находит, что ментально его привлекает кто-то другой.

\- А у тебя есть невеста? – нахмурившись, поинтересовался Джим.

\- Отрицательно. Я отказался от обручения, которое спланировал мой клан, по причине того, что она была… сложной личностью.

\- Ух ты. Это вулканский аналог «ужасной стервы»? – весело фыркнул Джим.

\- Да, – без колебаний кивнул Спок.

*** * * ***

**Шесть недель спустя**

\- Я получил сообщение от бабушки Джима, – Крис откинулся на спинку своего кресла и вздохнул. – Она говорит, что его отношения со Споком мешают ему найти пару, и хочет, чтобы я прекратил их общение.

Сарек дернул бровью.

\- И каковым был ваш ответ?

\- Таковым, что Джим, черт побери, еще слишком мал, чтобы думать о парах и обо всем, что с этим связано, и я не собираюсь указывать ему, с кем ему дружить. Лично я считаю, что Спок оказывает на него хорошее влияние, а наличие крайне умного друга пойдет ему в жизни только на пользу, – Крис вздохнул. – Джим, наверное, взбесится, когда получит свою версию этого «послания», потому что я знаю, что ему она его тоже отправила.

\- Хотя мне и понятно ее беспокойство касательно выбора подходящей пары для ее внука, я испытываю некоторое сомнение по поводу ее способности определить, что приемлемо для Джима, – признался Сарек. – Несмотря на его ментальные умения, он определенно является человеком. С ее стороны большая ошибка вести себя так, будто он - чистокровный бетазоид.

Крис нахмурился.

\- Ты понимаешь всю эту заварушку с… ну…?

\- Да. Джим весьма одаренный и могущественный телепат; получив супруга или супругу, он обретет равновесие от силы своей пары. Именно по этой причине я тщетно пытался спланировать заключение уз для Спока, – Сарек наблюдал, как беспокойство сменяло неверие на лице Пайка.

\- Джиму нужен… супруг? Его умения причиняют ему боль?

\- Он прекрасно защищает себя, – отозвался Сарек. – Я считаю, что находись он в бедственном положении, он был бы вынужден искать себе пару. Вам не следует беспокоиться, что он безмолвно страдает. В подобном случае, особенно учитывая, что физически он уже практически взрослый человек, он бы не сумел подавлять стремление найти пару, если бы это требовалось, – он сделал паузу, а затем слегка поерзал на стуле. – Разумеется, я не обладаю достаточным опытом в той области, которая затрагивает узы бетазоидов, однако из того, что я читал, они не являются неотъемлемой частью чистого разума, как это бывает у вулканцев.

\- Тогда почему его бабушка продолжает на этом настаивать?

\- Способности Джима сильны и редки. Вполне вероятно, что она жаждет, чтобы он передал их по наследству, тем самым продолжив и укрепив их семейную линию. У бетазоидов существуют технологии искусственных маток, так что у нее нет причин для того, чтобы пытаться заставить его или заманить возможностью оплодотворить живую женщину.

\- Вот это меня по-настоящему злит. Ему всего шестнадцать.

\- В данный момент она, вероятно, ищет путь обручить его, – предположил Сарек в стремлении смягчить обстановку.

\- Не помогает, – пробормотал Крис. – Вообще ничерта. Я даже не знаю, хочет ли он детей. Честно говоря, учитывая его детство, я бы не рискнул настаивать на этом.

\- Есть один аспект, который нам необходимо рассматривать.

\- Слушаю, – уныло протянул Крис.

\- Она совершенно не ошибается в своем заявлении, что Спок не позволяет Джиму отыскать себе сейчас пару. Они полностью поглощены своей дружбой, и их жизни вращаются вокруг друг друга. Для меня абсолютно очевидно, что их практически моментальная привязанность перерастает в нечто физическое. Если мы позволим этому продолжаться, они с большой долей вероятности сформируют между собой узы, основывающиеся лишь на близости и совместимости.

Лицо Криса не выражало ничего.

\- Это для тебя проблема? То, что твой сын может объединиться с человеком?

Сарек молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, после чего хмыкнул.

\- Разумеется, нет; к однополым парам на Вулкане относятся с почетом. Гендерному предпочтению не уделяется особого внимания, и мы так же как и бетазоиды обладаем технологиями искусственного размножения. Даже когда подобного у нас еще не существовало, супруги-воины были желанны для всех кланов. Наличие их в семье было знаком удачи и силы.

Крис расслабился.

\- А, ну хорошо, – он сдвинул брови. – Но они все же для этого еще слишком малы.

\- Спок находится на первой стадии становления взрослым мужчиной, капитан. Их узы, если таковые будут иметь место, останутся платоническими еще по меньшей мере несколько лет, – кожа на скулах Сарека едва заметно потемнела, и он отвел глаза. – Я научил сына уважать неприкосновенность и святость своего разума и тела.

Крис усмехнулся.

\- А я вот молюсь, чтобы Джим случайно не «осчастливил» какою-нибудь девицу.

*** * * ***

\- Вот же сволочь!

Крис поморщился и вытащил пиво из репликатора. Он уже устроился на диване к тому моменту, когда Джим вылетел из своей комнаты.

\- Привет, сынок.

\- Она и тебе прислала сообщение, да?

\- Угу, – Крис молча наблюдал, как Джим носился туда-сюда по их гостиной. Его первым уроком отцовства стало позволить Джиму выговориться, когда тот был готов, и держать свой рот на замке, пока мальчик не закончит. Потому что когда он начинал, бурю его эмоций мог остановить только фазер, поставленный на оглушение.

\- Она встречала меня только дважды за всю мою жизнь! – рычал Джим. – Когда ты отвез меня на Бетазед для лечения, она навестила меня всего на час в больнице! Я не видел ее снова, пока она не попыталась отсудить у тебя право на опеку, и тогда наша беседа длилась десять минут от силы, пока она пыталась убедить меня выбрать ее, потому что то, что ее сына растил человек, было _отвратительно_.

Пайк вздрогнул, но как можно спокойнее сделал длинный глоток пива.

\- Ей вообще до меня нихрена дела не было, пока у меня не проявилась эта дурацкая _сверх_ телепатия, и тогда я вдруг неожиданно стал чем-то ценным, что могло бы пополнить ее чертов семейный генофонд. Кто она нафиг такая, чтобы решать, с кем мне дружить? Кто она такая, чтобы _указывать_ мне, на ком мне, блин, жениться? Она прислала мне его снимок, и я сразу могу сказать, что вид у него как у полного отморозка!

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, притормози-ка. _Что_ она прислала тебе?

Джим замер и нахмурился, уставившись на него.

\- Она не отправила тебе досье и фото того парня, которого она выбрала на роль моего мужа и _пары_?

\- Ха… нет, – Крис выпустил раздраженный вздох. – Ты же знаешь, что я не позволю ей заставить тебя пойти на что-то подобное.

\- А если она его прям сюда закинет? – не согласился Джим. – Я не уверен, что мне хватит сил справиться с ним, если он попытается связаться со мной узами без моего желания.

\- Ну, сынок, в таком случае у тебя будет пара лишь на то время, которое уйдет у меня, чтобы выследить его и убить, – мрачно ответил Пайк. – Никто никогда не вынудит тебя согласиться на что-то, чего ты не хочешь. Ясно?

\- Да, – медленно кивнул Джим и отошел к репликатору. – Можно мне тоже пива?

\- Ни за что. Я не горю желанием развить у тебя привычку топить свою злость в алкоголе. Сделай себе нездоровую жирную пищу, как все нормальные подростки.

Джим набрал в компьютере запрос на пакет чипсов и лимонад.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь?

\- Нет, спасибо.

Джим принес свою «порцию утешения» на диван и плюхнулся рядом с Крисом.

\- Полная хрень.

\- Согласен.

\- У меня никогда не было такого друга как Спок; не было человека, которому я мог бы довериться так же, как доверяю тебе. Я не дам ей разрушить это просто из-за того, что у нее есть какой-то тупой мелкий списочек. Я могу выглядеть как ее сын, но я не займу его место, и я ни за что не соглашусь спустить в дурацкую баночку, чтобы она могла наполнить искусственные матки своими обожаемыми правнуками.

Крис фыркнул, а потом резко расхохотался.

\- Сынок.

\- Она сбрендила, – отозвался Джим. – Кто-то в посольстве рассказал ей про Спока. Знаешь, он ходит со мной на мои уроки, и по его мнению этот процесс «потрясающий и захватывающий», а Джарет разве что макарену от счастья не танцует, имея шанс наблюдать за возможностями Спока. Мне вот кажется, он на него запал или что-то типа того.

Пайк снова фыркнул.

\- Ну, он не одинок в этом, так ведь?

Джим нахмурился и опустил глаза в пол. Запихнув в рот пригоршню чипсов, он начал с громким хрустом их пережевывать.

\- Нет. Есть парочка глупых девчонок в академии, которые хвостиками за нами болтаются, просто чтобы позадавать Споку разные нелепые вопросы о Вулкане и полепетать о том, какие у него миленькие ушки.

Крис мягко засмеялся.

\- Я имел в виду тебя, Джим.

\- О, – Джим чуть покраснел, а затем драматично вскинул подбородок. – Ну, я его увидел первым, так на западон на него меня _долг_ обязывает. А эти дурочки… им надо нас оставить в покое. Им, похоже, даже и дела нет до того, что от всего этого внимания его становится неудобно и что он из-за этого психует.

*** * * ***

\- Уровень твоего псилосинина повышен, – пробурчал доктор Леонард МакКой и бросил на Джима отточенный годами практики недовольный взгляд, продолжая сканировать его трикодером. – И ты не вел записи после своих тренировок в посольстве, как я тебя просил.

\- Ой, да брось, Боунс, – Джим усиленно начал тереть шею после того, как в нее всадили без предупреждения гипошприц. – Эй, а это еще что?

\- Витамины, – буркнул МакКой. Он покосился на вулканского подростка, который сопровождал сына капитана на борту корабля. – И что это за остроухая тень у тебя образовалась?

Джим, нахмурившись, пихнул его локтем.

\- Не говори так о Споке. Мы только что поднялись из Айовы. Верфь просто потрясная.

\- Только ты можешь найти это интересным, – покачал головой МакКой.

Спок пододвинулся поближе.

\- Доктор МакКой, если вы предоставите мне список диагностических показаний, которые Джиму необходимо задокументировать после его уроков с Джаретом, я позабочусь о том, чтобы они были правильно сделаны.

МакКой ухмыльнулся при звуке стона, который издал Джим.

\- А вот это уже звучит многообещающе.

\- Псилосинин является химическим передатчиком импульсов между нервными клетками, ответственным за псионную активность в мозгу бетазоида. Я просмотрю информацию в данной области, если вы откроете мне к ней доступ, и таким образом я сумею провести детализированное исследование его реакций на тренировки, – Спок сомкнул руки за спиной, и единственным его ответом на недовольное фырканье Джима послужила изогнутая бровь. – Твое психическое здоровье важно, Джеймс, не будь ребенком.

Джим кинул на МакКоя косой взгляд.

\- Он называет меня Джеймсом, когда мои человеческие качества переваливают через его способность их выносить.

МакКой повернулся к Споку.

\- Я достану тебе ПАДД с инфой.

Джим вздохнул, когда МакКой ушел, и посмотрел на Спока.

\- К твоему сведению, я не научный эксперимент.

\- Нет, я бы никогда не предположил подобного.

*** * * ***

Сарек мельком поднял взгляд на сына, спускавшегося по главной лестнице их дома, после чего поднял его снова, только в этот раз задержал его подольше. На Споке были джинсы, темно-синяя майка и игровая футболка «San Francisco 49ers»; кожаная куртка, на наличии которой его мать настояла из-за прохладных земных температур, была аккуратно сложена и переброшена через его локоть. Его волосы все еще были слишком короткими и топорщились в разные стороны. Сарек сделал глубокий вдох и впервые за очень долгое время сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову.

\- Спок, если ты _каким-либо_ образом «украсишь» свое тело пирсингом, я буду крайне обеспокоен.

Спок, натягивавший куртку, замер.

\- Ни при каких обстоятельствах я не решу калечить себя подобным способом, отец. Это будет нелогично, – он приблизился к шкафу, встроенному внутрь стены просторного вестибюля, и вытащил оттуда мотоциклетный шлем. – Джим в скором времени будет здесь; мы встретимся с капитаном Пайком на игре. Желаешь ли ты присоединиться к нам?

\- Мне уже пришлось отклонить предложение капитана: у меня назначена комм-конференция, которую я не могу отложить, – Сарек открыл было рот, но потом резко его захлопнул.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Спок, проверяя систему связи в шлеме.

\- По какой причине тебе нужен данный предмет одежды?

\- Капитан Пайк дал мне его, когда подарил Джиму мотоцикл на его _день нерожденья_ на прошлой неделе. Мне не разрешено кататься с Джимом без этой защиты, и сегодня он окончил обучение в своем классе по безопасности при вождении этого вида транспорта и получил лицензию, – терпеливо ответил Спок. – В него встроена система оповещения для родителя, и капитан Пайк проинформировал меня, что ты, как и он, будешь получить отчеты о том, куда направляется мотоцикл и с какой скоростью он движется. Хотя мы с Джимом оба обладаем достаточными умениями, чтобы поменять настройки компьютера, мы пообещали капитану Пайку не делать этого.

\- Подарок на день нерождения, – повторил Сарек. – Боюсь, я не… – он осекся, определенно не зная, что сказать дальше.

\- Джим не отмечает дату своего появления на свет. Капитан Пайк обычно преподносит ему сюрприз в тот день, когда официально усыновил его, и этот день сегодня - «день нерожденья» Джима. Я не понимаю этого термина, но толкование, предоставленное мне, включало в себя нечто, что было именовано как чаепитие, _Безумного Шляпника_ и проблемную девочку, которая приняла все формы наркотиков в месте под названием _Страна Чудес_.

Внезапный смех Аманды, раздавшийся с лестницы, привлек к себе их внимание. Она плавно спустилась вниз, на ее лице играла широкая улыбка, а веселье плясало искрами в ее глазах.

\- Это детская история. Я пришлю текст на ваши персональные ПАДДы, так что вы оба получите подробное объяснение «дням нерождения».

\- Это будет удовлетворительным поступком, жена, – он протянул ей руку, пальцы которой были сложены в привычном жесте, и мгновенно расслабился, когда она ответила ему тем же. Ее радость и искреннее счастье окатили его волной удовольствия. Пребывание на Земле в окружении людей, которые уважали ее, – вот что подарило ей это, и он чувствовал себя жестоким за то, что заставлял ее столько лет чахнуть на Вулкане.

Они оба посмотрели на Спока, взявшего коммуникатор со столика, который Аманда поставила рядом с входной дверью, и проверившего уровень заряда на нем.

\- Я вернусь сразу же после окончания игры в том случае, если Джим не решит, что ему необходимо поесть. _Снова_.

Сарек просто наклонил голову, и его сын покинул дом. Он с удивлением уставился на Аманду, которая шагнула к нему и обняла его.

\- Его прическа.

\- Стильная на Земле.

\- Его одежда.

\- Помогает ему вписаться в окружающую обстановку и стать ее частью. Я носила лишь вулканские робы в течение шестнадцати лет без исключения. Я все еще надеваю строгие и формальные наряды, когда посещаю посольство и когда мы путешествуем вместе с тобой. Он сам разберется, что для него предпочтительнее, когда подрастет.

\- Его _броманс_.

Она хихикнула.

\- Они такие очаровательные, – Аманда тихо хмыкнула себе под нос. – Ты бы потрясающе выглядел в джинсах… Я могла бы…

\- Исключено, – без малейших колебаний заявил Сарек и прикоснулся к ее лицу, дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до одной из ее пси-точек, и ее тело прошила слабая дрожь. – У меня в наличии имеются 87.62 минуты, прежде чем я буду должен начать комм-конференцию с послом Андории.

Она попыталась притвориться, что хмурится, но потом театрально вздохнула.

\- Ну, если я не могу уломать тебя надеть джинсы, то по крайней мере могу убедить тебя снять то, что на тебе сейчас.

\- Полагаю, когда ты согласилась выйти за меня замуж, с моей стороны имело место обещание предоставлять тебе нечто подобное не менее трех раз в неделю.

*** * * ***

Спок притормозил у начала ряда невысоких каменных ступеней, ведших к дверям его дома, и поднял бровь, смотря на своего друга. Джим сидел на мотоцикле, подаренном ему его папой, шлем лежал на его коленях. Он бросил ему улыбку, которую можно было назвать только _свежей_ и _беззаботной_ , и подмигнул.

\- Знаешь, вид у тебя какой-то нервный.

\- Это не так, – ровно отозвался Спок. – Вулканцы не выглядят нервными.

Джим засмеялся и сделал глубокий вдох, когда Спок грациозно опустился позади него и придвинулся ближе.

\- Тебе надо будет держаться за мою талию.

\- Я прочитал руководство-наставление, которое ты прислал мне, – заявил Спок и, застегнув свой шлем, активировал систему связи, синхронизировавшуюся со шлемом Джима, который тот нацепил на себя. – У нас есть 22.54 минуты до начала игры.

\- Куча времени, – заверил его Джим и протянул ему пару кожаных перчаток через плечо. – Дополнительная защита на случаи прикосновений, и они помогут тебе сохранить пальцы в тепле.

Спок без единой жалобы надел их, после чего обхватил Джима за пояс. Его руки, закованные в броню перчаток, опустились на его живот как раз над пряжкой ремня. Интимность момента отрицать было нельзя, но он обнаружил, что ему это весьма и весьма понравилось. Мотоцикл под ними ожил, и желудок Спока чуть сжался. Джим обернулся к нему и похлопал его по бедру; в этом жесте Спок опознал попытку успокоить его, но цели своей данный поступок не достиг.

\- Просто двигайся вместе со мной и позволь своему телу расслабиться. Я обо всем позабочусь.

\- Ясно, – мысленно Спок полюбопытствовал, не флиртовали ли с ним снова, потому что инструкции Джима звучали до странного возбуждающе.

*** * * ***

Спок души не чаял в своей матери, но зачастую он находил в человеческих женщинах угрозу и повадки хищников. У Звездного флота на стадионе имелась своя ложа, так что для наблюдения за игрой они получали большое и наполовину частное пространство. Это было предпочтительнее, чем находиться снаружи среди огромной толпы, и данная мысль повергала Спока в невероятный ужас. Капитан Пайк устроил так, что у них обоих были билеты в эту ложу, но единственными людьми там они не были.

Спока представили трем адмиралам, двум женам адмиралов и одной адмиральской дочери, которая попыталась было пиявкой прицепиться к Джиму, но тот сумел очень натурально изобразить неудержимый порыв потискать собаку адмирала Арчера. Пес, который, как ему сообщили, являлся представителем породы биглей, возлюбил Джима ответ отнюдь не менее неудержимо и последовал за ними к их сидениям. Спок изучил правила ведения североамериканского футбола и даже просмотрел несколько матчей в стремлении увидеть практичное применение игре. В итоге он решил, что они были варварскими, но увлекательными, поскольку это говорило кое-что о людях, которые до сих пор увлекались гладиаторскими видами спорта.

Капитан Пайк устроился рядом с ними и передал им обоим напитки.

\- Простите за это; я не знал, что у адмирала Бойла были билеты в эту ложу, иначе я достал бы нам места в другое.

\- Да все нормально, – пробормотал Джим. – Я совершенно не врубаюсь, почему так нравлюсь Дженне. Я ни разу не отвечал на ее коммы и сходил с ней всего на одно свидание, чтобы она поняла, что у нас нет почти ничего общего, и я уже соврал ей, заявив, что предпочитаю только парней.

Пайк фыркнул.

\- Не думаю, что она тебе поверила, – он посмотрел на Спока. – Хотя сейчас это, наверное, уже изменилось, учитывая все те свирепые взгляды, которыми прожигал ее Спок.

\- Я, как вы выразились, не «прожигал» ее какими-либо «свирепыми взглядами», – невозмутимо произнес Спок и решительно сосредоточился на игре.

\- Я вообще-то провел много времени, работая с твоим отцом, – с улыбкой заметил Пайк.

\- Мне известно в том, что вы с ним являетесь коллегами.

\- Тогда ты поймешь, что я в курсе, на что похож вулканец, когда он _свирепо пялится_ , – объяснил Пайк и вскинул бровь, когда Спок уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Спок быстро сомкнул челюсти.

Джим мягко засмеялся.

\- Он может бросать на нее не-свирепые взгляды, сколько пожелает.

*** * * ***

С момента их первой встречи прошло почти восемь недель, когда Спок намеренно скользнул пальцами вдоль джимовых во время игры в шахматы в их комнате в академии. Его родители покинули планету на несколько дней, а капитан Пайк находился на четырнадцатидневной дипломатической миссии, детали которой им знать было не положено.

\- Ты только что меня поцеловал, – небрежно сказал Джим, деля следующий ход. – Намеренно.

\- Может быть, – спокойно отозвался Спок, – это была лишь случайность.

\- Хм… – протянул Джим. – Случайность, да?

\- Возможно, – Спок ощутил веселье и облегчение, опустившиеся пологом вокруг них. Он подумал, что часть их принадлежала Джиму.

\- Ты - мой лучший друг, – серьезно произнес Джим. Он потянулся и осторожно опустил свою ладонь поверх ладони Спока, медленно переплетая их пальцы; это бы самый интимный физический жест, с которым Спок когда-либо сталкивался. – Ты был моим другом почти что с первой же секунды, и я не желаю жертвовать этими отношениями с тобой ради кого-то или чего-то, даже ради романтической связи с тобой. Не пойми меня неправильно: я хочу этого, и я более чем готов подождать твоего совершенно бесстрастного ритуала ухаживания, но я могу прожить без этого, если есть хоть один шанс, что между нами все испортится настолько, что я потеряю твою дружбу.

Спок сглотнул комок в горле и опустил взгляд на их руки. Слегка пошевелив своей, он вздрогнул от ощущения прохладной кожи Джима, соприкасавшейся с его собственной. Наконец он наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел в слишком синие глаза.

\- Я есть и всегда буду твоим другом…

Джим поднял свободную ладонь и сделал свой последний ход в этот вечер.

\- Шах и мат.

\- …даже если ты жульничаешь в шахматах, – продолжил Спок.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Да, это все так эпично.

\- Что конкретно?

\- Наша дружба, – пояснил Джим. – В ту же минуту, как я встретил тебя, я понял, что тот момент был переломным. Я знаю, что вулканцы не верят в судьбу, но я чувствую, что моя… – он замолчал и посмотрел на их руки, – моя судьба переплетена с твоей.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

 **П/п №1** : персонажа **директора Хилла** в оригинале называют еще **доктором Хиллом** , поэтому то же самое буду делать и я, чтобы избежать слишком частого использования слова «директор».  
  
  
**П/п №2** : Джим в обращении к **Пайку** будет использовать « **папа** », а **Джорджа** он будет называть « **отцом** ». В английском на этом моменте сделан акцент: вместо « **Father** » к Пайку Джим применяет « **Dad** ».  
  
  
  
**[1]** В оригинале Сарек говорит « **welcome** **wagon** ». В Америке есть традиция (которую можно встретить в каких-нибудь сериалах и фильмах): когда въезжают новые люди, их соседи приносят им в знак приветствия корзину с пирожными/своими кулинарными изысками/чем-то-еще-вот-таким и вложенную туда открытку/записку/т.д. Вариант перевода, включающий в себя какую-нибудь корзинку, не подходил, так что я предложила вариант « **дружелюбный сосед** ».  
  
  
**[2] Курс 101** – в американской системе образования курсы с подобным номером означают курсы для начинающих в какой-то определенной области.  
  
  
**[3] Литий** ( **Lithium** ) – редкая жидкость серебряного цвета, используемая в качестве валюты Союзом Ференги и многими другими мирами. Реплицировать ее нельзя. Для простоты оборота литий часто соединяют с золотом в качестве вяжущего средства для получения **gold** **-** **pressed** **лития.**  
  
Вот это [литий **в чистом жидком виде**](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/0/0e/Pure_Latinum.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20051012054735&path-prefix=en).  
А это [**gold** **-** **pressed** **литий**](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/5/53/Latinum.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20110323163523&path-prefix=en).  
  
  
**[4]** В оригинале **гуманитарный** это **humanitarian** (обращаем внимание на часть **_human_** ), и поэтому Спок и делает акцент на этом слове.  
  
  
**[5]** **Кункен** – азартная карточная игра, возникшая в Мексике или в юго-западной части США. В кункен могут играть от двух до пяти игроков двумя полными (с джокерами) колодами. Цель игры состоит в том, что бы выложить карты на стол определенными комбинациями. Тот, кто выложит карты раньше, выигрывает.  
  
  
**[6]** В оригинале Джим говорит: « **…boring** **as** **hell** », в прямом переводе: « **…скучно как Ад** ». Спок отвечает соответствующе. При переводе часть этого смысла потерялась.  
  
  
**[7] Напеанцы** ( **Napean** ) – частично эмпатическая раса из Альфа или Бета квадранта. Они физически похожи на большинство гуманоидов, но обладают большими листовидными гребнями на лице. Вот так выглядит **[напеанец](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/0/0e/Daniel_Kwan.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20150222230601&path-prefix=en)**.  
  
  
**[8]** В оригинале сия мудреная вещица называется просто « **fire** **pot** ». Это сосуд, как правило, глиняный, использовали их с доисторических времен для переноса огня из одного места в другое, для источника тепла во время переходов, для приготовления еды или для религиозных церемоний. Выглядит он, к примеру, так: **[fire pot](http://t2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQFOgLrhb6eoZjiiAgciB4IXZsIKCynJpnzfEhrSszgBZaNz3PqaA)**  
  
  
**[9]** « **San Francisco 49ers** » **(** « **Сан-Франциско Форти Найнерс** » **)** – профессиональный футбольный клуб, выступающий в Западном дивизионе Национальной футбольной конференции Национальной футбольной лиге. Название « **Форти Найнерс» (** англ. **_49ers_** , « **люди 49-го** » **)** происходит от прозвища, данного золотоискателям, резко нахлынувшим в Северную Калифорнию в 1849 году во время Калифорнийской золотой лихорадки.

 


End file.
